Coffee Nerd
by brawbritches
Summary: Draco dipaksa kakaknya untuk keluar dari cafenya untuk mencari pacar. Dapatkah ia? RnR?
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: J. K Rowling**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, slash, BL**

.:.

Draco Lucius Malfoy. Putra kedua dari pasangan Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy. Putra dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar di dunia, _Malfoy Industries_. Oh, dan jangan lupa kalau Draco tampan. Sangat tampan. Draco adalah alumni dari _Hogwarts_ _High_ _School_ , sekolahnya orang-orang kaya dan makmur. Ia sedang berkuliah Fakultas Ekonomi di _Harvard_ _University_. Dan Draco sudah semester akhir. Membuat ia makin sibuk belajar dan pusing karena banyaknya tugas yang tak henti berdatangan.

Seperti sekarang ini, Draco sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di sebuah cafe-berbuku yang bernama " _Coffee_ _Nerd_ ", milik kakak perempuannya, Daphne Diggory _neè_ Malfoy. Sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, kakak yang lebih tua enam tahun dari Draco itu merintis sebuah cafe yang menyediakan buku-buku, karena terinspirasi dari sang adik yang sering sekali belajar atau baca novel sambil minum kopi, di dalam maupun di luar rumah.

"Sekarang hari Jumat, Draco, ini sudah jam 6 sore, dan kau sudah seharian di sini. Aku khawatir kau akan terkena ambeien karena duduk terus. Mainlah keluar, Draco.." kata Daphne yang gelisah karena sudah seminggu Draco betah belajar _non_ - _stop_ di cafenya.

" _Sist_ , kau lebih memilih aku kembali balapan liar dengan Blaise dan Theo seperti dulu daripada melihatku belajar? Lagipula, aku sudah semester akhir." Kata Draco dengan santai.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Draco. Tapi, lebih baik jika kau belajar 4 jam sehari daripada 8 jam sehari tanpa henti seperti itu. Itu sangat membuatku khawatir kau akan sakit," Kata Daphne memelas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Daph. Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Draco berusaha meyakinkan.

"Tapi, Draco, kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya untukmu sendiri, setidaknya lakukan itu untukku.." kata Daphne tidak mau menyerah.

Draco menyerah, karena ia tahu Daphne tidak akan berhenti sampai Draco selesai.

"Oke, Daph, kau tidak usah pasang muka melas begitu, itu sangat tidak mempan untukku, tahu." Kata Draco sambil terkekeh.

Draco sangat sayang kakanya, Daphne. Daphne juga sangat sayang kepada Draco. Dulu, Daphne selalu membantunya keluar dari kantor polisi jika Draco sedang bermasalah dengan polisi. Ditambah saat Draco mengungkapkan kalau ia _gay_ 4 tahun yang lalu didepan keluarga mereka, Daphne makin sayang. Walaupun Draco anak baik, pintar, gemar belajar, dan membaca buku, pemuda 25 tahun tersebut juga tidak menyia-nyiakan masa mudanya dengan belajar saja. Ia pun termasuk anak yang bandel dan pemberontak, yang sering membuat guru-guru di sekolahnya geleng-geleng kepala karena kelakuannya. Untung sekolah itu punya ayahnya.

"Oke, Draco. Karena kau sudah menurut, bagaimana kalau kau pergi dari sini, dan cari pacar sana! Aku bosan setiap melihat kau kesini, kau tidak juga membawa laki-laki menggemaskan bersamamu." Kata Daphne sok galak.

"Apa-apaan kau, Daph! Seenaknya mengusirku dari sini. Tempat ini kan punya aku juga." Kata Draco tidak mau kalah dan mengabaikan kata-kata "pacar" dari Daphne.

"Punya kau apanya? Aku yang membangun ini sendiri bersama suamiku tercinta, Cedric Diggory." Kata Daphne dengan bangga.

"Oh jangan lupa, _sist_ , kau pernah mengatakan ini, 'Kau tahu, Drakie, aku membangun cafe ini bersama suamiku karena terinspirasi darimu,' dengan wajah sumringah seperti baru menang lotere," balas Draco sengit.

Daphne benar-benar lupa hal itu, ia kehilangan kata-kata. 'Benar juga dia,'.

"Oh sudahlah, bocah, kau membuatku pusing. Pergi sana, cari pacar! Kau sudah 25, Draco, _for God's sake, even_ kau belum punya mantan satupun." Kata Daphne galak, kali ini beneran.

" _Please_ , Daphne, jangan usir aku dari sini. Oke-oke, aku udahan belajarnya. Dan aku akan cari pacar. Tapi aku pesan satu _cappuccino_ dan _almond_ _brownies_ , ya _sist_. Aku lapar sekali," Kata Draco sambil nyengir. Daphne langsung pergi ke dapur menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membuatkan pesanan Draco.

Draco membereskan buku-buku dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya, meja khusus dibuatkan oleh kakaknya untuk Draco, karena Daphne sangat sayang kepada sang adik, dengan _view_ terbaik dan _spot_ yang _cozy_.

Memilah-milah banyak kertas _essay_ bekas alumni-alumni Harvard kenalannya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas besar. Laptop ia biarkan di atas meja dalam keadaan menyala. Buku-bukunya ia taruh di sini, di cafe kakaknya, sebagian ia masukkan ke dalam tas untuk dibawa pulang.

Draco berencana nonton bioskop. Seingat dia ada film yang mendapat _review_ bagus dari kritikus. Draco membuka _website_ bioskop untuk melihat jadwal tayangnya. Memutuskan untuk menonton _Wonder_ _Woman_ dengan jam 9 nanti.

"Ini pesanan Anda, silakan dinikmati."

Pesanan Draco datang. Dan ia mendengar suara bariton asing yang baru didengarnya, karena Draco kenal dengan semua pegawai disini, beserta suaranya. Draco mendongakkan kepalanya dari layar laptop. Iris kelabunya bertemu dengan mata paling hijau yang sangat _breath-taking. God._

"Tunggu, kau orang baru?" Tanya Draco buru-buru saat 'orang baru' itu mulai menjauhi mejanya.

"Aku sudah bekerja disini sejak dua minggu yang lalu, sebenarnya. Tapi, ya, aku orang baru disini." Kata si 'orang baru' dengan ramah.

Draco masih terpana dengan mata hijau itu dan segera tersadar saat 'orang baru' itu selesai bicara.

"Tapi kenapa aku baru tahu kau sekarang?" Tanya Draco penasaran.

"Itu karena kulihat kau sangat serius dan sibuk belajar, tuan. Dan kadang-kadang aku hanya bekerja saat cafe baru buka sampai jam 3," Kata Harry ramah.

'Orang itu benar. Aku sangat sibuk belajar sampai tidak sadar ada cowok _cute_ menjadi pegawai kakakku,' ujar Draco dalam hati

"Oh, dan bolehkah aku tahu namamu? Karena aku sudah mengenal semua pegawai di sini dan aku berhak tahu namamu," Tanya Draco modus.

"Aku Harry Potter, _sir_ , dan--"

"Aku Draco Malfoy, panggil aku Draco. Senang berkenalan dengamu, Harry, oh bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?" Seenak jidat Draco memotong perkataan Harry. Draco terlalu _excited_ , rupanya.

"Ya, Draco, dan bisakah aku kembali bekerja?" kata Harry sambil tersenyum geli.

'Astaga, kenapa senyumnya manis sekali?' Draco berujar dalam hati.

"Oh! Ya, boleh, tentu saja, hahaha.., silakan kembali bekerja, Harry, hahaha..." kata Draco garing dan salah tingkah. Harry hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju meja kasir Daphne. Harry sudah hampir sampai di depan Daphne sampai...

"Harry! _Well_ , aku berencana pergi nonton malam ini jam 9, kau mau ikut? Aku yang traktir, tenang saja, dan kapan kau selesai bekerja? Aku bisa menunggu. Lagipula aku tidak ada kegiatan lain setelah ini jadi aku bisa menunggumu--"

" _Okay_ , Draco. Aku selesai jam 8," Kata Harry sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Ia tidak menyangka Draco mengejarnya.

" _Okay_? Oh, _okay_. _Well_ , hanya itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan. Aku kembali ke tempatku, ya.." kata Draco dan ia melihat Daphne tersenyum misterius padanya sebelum ia berbalik ke tempatnya.

Draco duduk kembali dan memakan _cake_ yang hampir ia lupakan karena sesi berkenalannya dengan Harry, ia berpikir, 'Akhirnya, sebentar lagi aku akan dapat pacar, Daphne..' sambil bersorak riang dalam hati.

Draco iseng ingin pamer ke teman-temannya. Ia menyalakan ponsel pintarnya dan mulai mengetik ke _group chat_ nya yang terdiri dari 3 orang laki-laki (termasuk Draco) dan 3 orang perempuan, teman seperjuangan Draco dari mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dasar sampai bangku kuliah.

 _DracoMalfoy:_ Guess what? _Sebentar lagi aku tidak akan jomblo lagi._

Tidak disangka-sangka, balasan dari teman-temannya sangat cepat dan ponsel Draco mulai bergetar tanpa berhenti. Mereka kepo siapa yang akan menjadi pacar Draco.

 _BlaiseZabini: Jangan membuat lelucon yang sama, Malfoy._

 _PansyParkinson: Kau sulit dipercaya, Draco._

 _HermioneGranger: Siapa laki-laki kurang beruntung itu, Draco?_

 _TheodoreNott: Aku ingin muntah karena sudah kenyang dengan bualanmu, Malfoy._

 _AstoriaGreengras: Aku berharap calon pacarmu baik-baik saja karena memilihmu, Draco._

Draco tertawa membaca balasan dari teman-temannya yang kelewat sarkatis itu. Ia pun membalas.

 _DracoMalfoy: Kali ini aku serius. Aku mengakui kalau waktu itu aku hanya mengerjai kalian karena kalian yang membuatku tidak tahan ingin melihatku_ dating _dengan cowok._

Draco memang pernah mengerjai teman-temannya. Dua tahun yang lalu ia bilang ingin berkencan dengan salah satu adik kelas mereka waktu itu. Ia tahu teman-temannya akan menguntit karena mereka sangat kepo akan percintaan Draco yang tidak mulai-mulai padahal Draco sudah bangkotan dan berkepala dua. Dan benar saja. Mereka menguntit Draco kemanapun Draco pergi dari siang sampai malam. Tapi sampai Draco pulang pun teman-temannya tidak kunjung melihat Draco menggandeng seorang cowok, ia hanya jalan-jalan sendiran dari mulai ke _mall_ , taman, bioskop, toko baju, taman bermain, _Coffee_ _Nerd_ , sampai kembali lagi ke _Malfoy_ _Manor_. Draco tahu kalau teman-temannya menguntitnya sampai tumpang-tindih dan saling memaki satu sama lain karena takut ketahuan. Mereka tidak sadar kalau Draco sudah tahu tabiat teman-temannya yang sangat kepo.

 _HermioneGranger: Aku tetap tidak percaya._

 _BlaiseZabini: Theo, kau mau menguntit Draco?_

 _PansyParkinson: Blaise, yang benar saja kau mengatakan itu terang-terangan._

 _TheodoreNott: Ogah, Blaise. Kau saja. Aku tidak mau kedudukan permen karet dijalan lagi karena kau mendorongku sampai aku jatuh terduduk. Pantatku sakit, tahu._

 _AstoriaGreengrass: Kurasa Draco hanya membual. Sudahlah. Kau membuang waktuku saja, Draco. Aku ingin luluran dulu._ Bye

 _HermioneGranger: Astaga, Tori. Baru kemarin kau luluran, sekarang mau luluran lagi.._

 _PansyParkinson: Kau pakai lulur merk apa, Tori? Kalau bagus aku ingin beli._

 _DracoMalfoy: Terserah kalian. Yang penting aku sudah bilang. Akan aku beri kalian bukti foto yang akan membuat kalian ngiler karena melihat cowokku dengan mata paling hijau dan senyum paling manis._

 _BlaiseZabini: Jangan asal main 'cowokku', Draco. Ia hanya milik orang tuanya, kecuali kau menikahinya, yang mana itu tidak akan terjadi, HAHAHA!_

 _TheodoreNott: Draco, sepertinya aku percaya padamu, walaupun hanya 1% percaya sih._

 _DracoMalfoy: Aku sangat tidak sabar. Jam 8 masih lama ya..._

Draco mematikan ponsel dan laptopnya yang maih menyala dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Ia mengamati Harry yang sibuk melayani pelanggan yang sangat ramai sore ini. Diam-diam ia memotret Harry saat ia sedang menulis pesanan di dua meja di depan Draco. Tiga foto, dan hasilnya sangat bagus. Ia melihat jam, masih jam 7. Satu jam lagi. Sabar, Draco.

Daphne yang melihat Draco memotret Harry segera menghampiri Draco, dan duduk di sebelahnya,

"Sekarang kau ingin menjadi fotografer dadakan karena ada objek yang menarik perhatianmu, Draco?"

"Daphne! Oh, sebentar lagi kau tak bisa menghinaku tidak punya pacar karena cowok _cute_ itu, akan menjadi milikku." Kata Draco dengan sombong.

"Kau yakin, Draco? Kudengar ia punya kakak laki-laki yang sangat galak dan protektif dengan adiknya itu." Daphne memang sudah tahu latar belakang Harry. Harry adalah anak kedua dari pasangan James dan Lily Potter yang sudah meninggal ketika Harry masih berumur 5 tahun. Selama ini yang mengurus Harry adalah kakak laki-lakinya, Hugo Potter, yang seumuran dengan Daphne.

"Itu hal kecil, Daph. Aku siap dengan segala macam tantangan yang akan menghadapiku. Seorang Malfoy tidak kenal takut, _sist_ ," kata Draco sombong sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Daphne.

"Kau belum bertemu dengan kakaknya, Draco." Ujar Daphne sambil menghela napas.

"Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya. Ia mengantar Harry melamar kerja disini dan menunggunya sampai Harry selesai wawancara. Kami berdua berbincang sedikit. Saat Harry sedang melihat-lihat sekitar cafe ini, Hugo sempat bercerita padaku. Ini adalah informasi penting untukmu, Draco. Dua tahun lalu, Harry pernah punya mantan, namanya Tom Riddle. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun dan bahkan sudah tinggal bersama. Mereka belum bertunangan, Draco, tenang saja. Dan mantannya itu sangat brengsek pada Harry sampai ia dibawa ke kantor polisi karena melakukan penganiayaan di gang kecil, hingga wajah Harry mengeluarkan sangat banyak darah. Alasannya sepele, karena Harry tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas favorit Tom sampai pecah berkeping-keping. Tom kesal, Harry dibawa ke luar, mereka berhenti di gang kecil dekat rumah mereka, dan memukul Harry habis-habisan. Harry tidak melawan, sampai ia jatuh pingsan. Sampai kakak Harry, Hugo, yang saat itu baru datang ingin melihat Harry di rumahnya, memergoki mereka dan langsung menonjok Tom dan menelepon polisi karena ia sudah keterlaluan. Saat polisi menangkap Tom, Harry dibawa oleh Hugo ke rumah Harry. Setelah selesai merawat Harry, Hugo ke kantor polisi.

" _Turns_ _out_ , ternyata mantannya itu sudah sering menyiksa Harry setiap Harry melakukan kesalahan yang tidak disengaja, selama 2 tahun berpacaran dan sejak 1 tahun mereka tinggal bersama, tapi tidak separah sekarang. Hanya menampar dan menendang, terkadang meninggalkan bekas memar dan bahkan berdarah. Saat itu Hugo langsung memutuskan hubungan Harry dengan Tom, dan Harry tinggal bersama Hugo sampai sekarang. Anyway, itu sudah 2 tahun yang lalu." Jelas Daphne panjang lebar.

Draco menyimak cerita Daphne dengan kalem dan terkadang berbisik mengumpat ' _shit_ ' tanpa sepengetahuan Daphne. 'Kurang ajar sekali cowok itu. Berani-beraninya dia merusak wajah _innocent_ nan _adorable_ itu.'

"Sejak itu Harry trauma untuk berhubungan dengan seseorang. Saat itu usia Harry 21 tahun. Di usia semuda itu ia sudah trauma karena dianiaya layaknya suami istri bertengkar hebat. Harry sangat terpukul. Hugo pun berjanji untuk tidak kecolongan lagi, ia berniat menyeleksi pasangan untuk Harry. Ia bahkan minta tolong padaku untuk menjaga Harry selama bekerja. _Well_ , aku _fine-fine_ saja karena aku pun entah mengapa langsung jatuh sayang kepada Harry. Ia sangat rapuh, tapi berusaha membuat semua orang di sekitarnya bahagia." Kata Daphne bersedih.

Draco merenung. Untungnya ia bukanlah orang yang kasar. Untungnya ia bukanlah orang yang suka membully orang lemah. Mungkin ia memang nakal, tapi Draco tahu diri dan ia masih punya otak dan hati.

"Draco, woy, mau melamun sampai kapan? 15 menit lagi jam 8. Dan Harry sudah pergi ke ruang ganti untuk ganti baju," Daphne menyadarkan Draco dari renungannya.

"Oh, ya, jam 8 sebentar lagi ya, yasudah, Daph, terima kasih untuk informasinya, itu sangat berharga sekali, aku berhutang padamu, Daph.." kata Draco sangat berterima kasih.

"Sudahlah. Kalau kau menyakiti dia, aku akan mencincangmu, Draco. Aku serius," kata Daphne mengancam Draco sambil berjalan menjauhi tempat Draco.

Draco hanya tersenyum meledek ke arah Daphne. Ia lihat Harry keluar dari ruang ganti dan menghampiri Draco. Draco menyeringai. Ia mengenakan tas ranselnya di belakang punggung. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk jalan dengan Harry.

Harry terlihat gugup,

" _Well_..."

"Mari berkencan!" Kata Draco dengan semangat sambil berjalan keluar, tanpa peduli ekspresi melongo Harry.

.:.

 **Tbc?**

.:.

 **Author's Note: Hai semua! Aku orang baru disini selama 7 tahun belakangan cuma jadi pembaca setia di fandom Drarry (Harpot). Ini fic masih banyak kekurangannya dan aku iseng gabut bikin ini karna galau bgt ga lolos sbmptn 2017 kemarin (13 juni 2017). Review kalian akan sangat bermanfaat buatku dan btw ini pertama kalinya aku bikin cerita:"D**


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: J. K Rowling**

 **Warning: OOC, typo(s), slash, bl**

.:.

"Mari berkencan!" Kata Draco dengan semangat sambil berjalan keluar, tanpa peduli ekspresi melongo Harry.

Harry tersadar lalu mengejar Draco keluar cafe. Mereka berjalan beriringan ke tempat parkir motor, dan Harry memecah keheningan.

"Um, _by the way_ , kita mau nonton apa?" Tanya Harry basa-basi.

"Kita akan nonton _Wonder Woman._ Sekarang baru jam 8 lewat beberapa menit, bagaimana kalau-"

" _WONDER WOMAN? LIKE, WONDER WOMAN?! Oh My God, you know what? I really love superhero movies!_ " Teriak Harry _excited_.

"Wow, Harry, tak perlu teriak seperti itu. Tak salah, 'kan, aku memilih film itu? Ku dengar filmnya sangat bagus dan para kritikus juga memberikan komentar yang sangat positif tentang film itu," Kata Draco dengan perasaan bangga.

"Yeah, aku tahu. Hanya saja, aku beruntung sekali bisa menontonnya di hari pertama film itu dirilis. Sudah lama aku tidak menonton film lagi karena.. um, dulu pernah ada insiden, yang membuatku takut untuk berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Ah, itu tidak penting lagi sekarang," Kata Harry.

Draco yang mendengarnya hanya bisa melihat Harry dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Ia melihat menunduk, tersenyum sedih. Draco tidak tahan dengan kesunyian ini. Ia menyalakan motornya dan memberikan helm pada Harry.

" _C'mon_ , Harry. Aku tidak akan ngebut-ngebut, kau tenang saja," Kata Draco berusaha meyakinkan.

Harry menaiki motor Draco dengan ragu-ragu. Ia mengencangkan helmnya. Draco yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai.

"Kau boleh memelukku, Harry,"

Harry memberinya tatapan kaget dan refleks memeluk Draco karena tiba-tiba Draco menjalankan motornya.

" _So far, that was the best movie I've ever seen_ ," Harry mengatakannya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah karena ia terlalu senang.

Draco menyeringai, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Aku hanya makan brownies di cafe tadi,"

"Tidak, aku langsung pulang saja. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini, kok," Kata Harry berusaha menolak.

" _No_ , Harry. Kau tidak boleh menolakku. Kita teman sekarang. Biarkan aku menraktir temanku lagi, _okay_?" Kata Draco sedikit memaksa.

Harry menimang-nimang ajakan Draco. Bagaimanapun mereka baru kenal beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi mengapa ia merasa sudah kenal Draco sejak lama? Dan mengapa pula ia percaya pada Draco? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu jika Draco tidak akan menipunya? Mengapa ia merasa nyaman padahal mereka baru sekali jalan bersama? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak bisa Harry jawab sekarang. Lagipula, Draco adalah adik dari bos Harry, dan Daphne adalah orang baik, ia sudah percaya pada Daphne, sepenuhnya. Tidak salah, 'kan, kalau Harry percaya juga pada Draco?

" _Okay_ , kita mau makan di mana?" Kata Harry menghela nafas lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tahu restoran enak dekat sini yang memiliki menu rahasia dan hanya aku yang tahu menu rahasia itu," Kata Draco dengan sombong. Mereka mulai berjalan menuju restoran tersebut.

"Hanya kau yang tahu? Memangnya restoran itu punyamu?" Kata Harry tidak percaya.

"Lihat saja nanti, Harry," Draco menyeringai.

Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil berbicara santai. Draco menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu selagi Harry berbicara. Harry banyak bercerita. Draco baru tahu ternyata Harry tidak berkuliah, karena menurut Hugo, Harry tidak perlu sekolah tinggi-tinggi karena pada akhirnya Hugo lah yang akan membiayai kebutuhan hidup Harry.

"Tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak padanya, Draco. Ia kelihatan sibuk sekali semenjak aku tinggal di rumahnya. Ia juga belum punya istri karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan mengurusi aku. Padahal aku bukan anak kecil lagi, 'kan-- oh, terima kasih, Draco," kata Harry yang sedikit terkejut saat Draco membukakan pintu restoran untuk Harry.

Restoran tersebut bernama " _Zabini's_ ", dan ya, restoran ini milik Ayah dari Blaise Zabini. Mereka memilih duduk di kursi langganan Draco yang kebetulan kosong. Ayah Blaise yang melayani Draco langsung karena ia melihat Draco datang dengan seseorang.

"Selamat malam, Draco. Kulihat kau membawa seseorang ke sini," kata Mr. Zabini penuh selidik.

"Selamat malam, _uncle_. Perkenalkan, ini Harry Potter, teman baruku," kata Draco mengenalkan Harry. Harry menjabat tangan Mr. Zabini.

Mr. Zabini menyeringai mendengar perkataan Draco, "Teman baru? Atau sesuatu yang lain?"

"Teman baru, _uncle_. Untuk saat ini," Kata Draco dan membisikkan kalimat terakhir agar tidak ketahuan Harry.

"Menu seperti biasa, Draco? Atau kau ingin yang lain?" Tanya Mr. Zabini menanyakan pesanan Draco.

"Aku ingin yang seperti biasa, _uncle_. Dan untuk Harry.."

"Sama dengan Draco,"

"Menu yang sama, _uncle_. Untuk dua orang," kata Draco.

"Okay, silakan ditunggu selama 15 menit." Kata Mr. Zabini lalu pergi ke Dapur.

Harry merasa tidak enak pada Draco. Kelihatannya restoran ini sangat mewah dan berkelas. Tidak cocok untuk di kunjungi oleh pria tidak berkelas seperti dirinya. Draco yang melihat ketidaknyamanan Harry pun langsung membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi, Harry. Karena kau temanku, maukah kau bercerita sedikit tentang dirimu?" Kata Draco memulai.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah cerita banyak tadi sebelum masuk ke restoran ini, tapi, baiklah. Kau pasti sudah tau tentang insiden masa lakuku, 'kan? Daphne pasti sudah cerita padamu karena aku melihat kalian sedang berbicara serius saat aku ingin berganti baju." Kata Harry.

"Yeah, dan aku minta maaf karena kau mengalami hal seperti itu. Itu sangat keterlaluan dan tidak manusiawi. Apa dia masih mengganggumu Harry?" Kata Draco

"Lima bulan sejak kejadian itu, ia datang ke rumah Hugo untuk meminta maaf padaku dan bilang ia ingin bersamaku lagi. Saat itu Hugo sedang bekerja, jadi aku sendirian di rumah. Aku menolaknya, Draco. Walaupun aku sempat luluh karena aku melihat ketulusan dia, tetap saja aku takut hal itu terulang lagi. Saat aku melihat dia pun, aku sedikit bergetar, namun aku berusaha menutupinya dan menghadap dia dengan berani. Aku berusaha sopan dengan mengajak ia duduk di ruang tamu, memberikannya teh, lalu aku tunggu sampai ia berani berbicara duluan," kata Harry menjelaskan.

"Aku tetap menolaknya karena aku sudah berjanji tidak mau bersamanya lagi walaupun ia sudah tulus atau bahkan sudah berubah. Sejak itu ia tidak datang menggangguku lagi sampai sekarang. Ia membuatku trauma untuk berhubungan dengan seseorang. Hugo benar-benar terpukul melihatku down seperti itu. Ia merasa dikhianati oleh orang yang ia kira bisa melindungi adiknya." Kata Harry melanjutkan.

Draco mendengarkan cerita Harry dengan perasan kagum karena Harry bisa melewati semua itu. Draco bahkan mengamati cara Harry bercerita seperti itu insiden orang lain. Harry bercerita dengan santai, tanpa takut, dan berani. Padahal ia bercerita tentang masa lalu nya yang menakutkan.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa bangga padamu, Harry. Aku ingin bertanya, kita baru kenal, dan aku sudah lancang mengajakmu menonton, ku akui aku sangat terkejut saat kau menerima ajakanku. Kenapa kau percaya padaku Harry?"Kata Draco berusaha tidak terlalu penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kau tidak akan menyakitiku. Jadi aku percaya padamu. Mungkin kau nanti akan di 'tatar' habis-habisan oleh Hugo karena mengajakku jalan," kata Harry berusaha bercanda.

"Terima kasih sudah memperingatkanku, Harry. Tapi, tidak, aku tidak takut. Seorang Malfoy tidak mungkin takut. Ia berani terhadap apapun--terima kasih," kata Draco dengan sombong sambil berterima kasih kepada pelayan saat makanan mereka datang. Harry tersenyum meledek pada Draco.

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Draco melihat Harry dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Draco benar-benar sudah jatuh hati pada pemuda bermata hijau ini. Harry yang melihat Draco sedang menatapnya merasa gugup, tapi ia tetap makan. Draco tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Harry sudah deg-degan saat Draco mengajaknya nonton. Ia seperti merasa suka dengan seseorang lagi seperti dulu. Tetapi Harry berusaha menahannya, ia takut Draco sama saja dengan masa lalunya. Lebih baik jika mereka berteman dulu. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya berteman, 'kan?

.:.

"Oh! Sebentar, Draco. Aku ingin beli es krim dan cokelat di sana dulu, ya," kata Harry tiba-tiba. Tanpa sempat Draco membalas perkataan Harry, ia melihat Harry sudah berlari meninggalkannya menuju toko es krim " _Florean Ice Cream and Chocolate_ ". Draco hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Harry masih polos dan menyukai makanan manis. Draco memutuskan untuk menghampiri Harry dan memasuki toko es krim tersebut. Ia melihat Harry sedang memilih-milih es krim.

"Kau mau, Draco? Kau mau rasa apa?" Tanya Harry saat ia merasa Draco di sampingnya.

"Well, aku tidak makan es krim Harry," kata Draco.

"Kau harus makan es krim disini, Draco. Mereka menjual hanya yang terbaik dari yang terbaik," kata Harry berusaha memaksa.

"Tidak, Harry.. aku--"

" _Sir_ , aku ingin yang rasa _vanilla_ dan _mint_. Dan aku ingin cokelat itu-- ya! Yang itu," kata Harry memotong pembicaraan Draco. Draco hanya diam saat perkataannya dipotong. Kenapa Harry bisa tahu kalau Draco suka _mint_? Atau, yang _mint_ itu untuknya, dan yang _vanilla_ untukku? Ah, sudahlah. Ia lihat Harry mulai membayar, seketika Draco langsung tersadar.

"Harry, biar aku saja yang baya--"

" _No_ , Draco, _please_ , biarkan aku menraktirmu kali ini. Kau sudah menraktirku dua kali, kalau kau lupa," Kata Harry memotong perkataan Draco lagi dan memberinya tatapan memohon.

Draco hanya pasrah melihat _puppy eyes_ seperti itu. Ia kalah, _God_.

Di tangan Harry sudah ada dia es krim. Ia memberi Draco es krim rasa _mint_ , sedangkan _vanilla_ adalah miliknya. Ternyata benar, yang _mint_ untuk Draco. Mereka keluar toko dan memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki sebentar sambil makan es krim.

"Terima kasih sudah memberiku ini, Harry. Tapi, kenapa kau memberiku rasa _mint_?" Tanya Draco sangat penasaran.

"Um, aku hanya mencium aroma mint dari baju yang kau pakai, dan juga, tanganmu dingin, seperti rasa _mint_ ," Harry menjelaskan dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Draco tidak menyangka alasan Harry seperti itu. Ia pikir Harry stalking Draco diam-diam. Atau mengumpulkan informasi tentang Draco. Atau pengagum rahasia Draco. Draco terlalu berharap. Dan ia sangat suka aroma _mint_. Tapi ia merasa senang, Harry memberinya alasan yang Draco cukup yakin Harry akan cepat mengenalnya dengan hanya hal kecil saja.

Draco menjilat es krimnya pelan-pelan dan sedikit-sedikit. Draco tidak makan es krim karena ia tidak suka dengan rasa dingin di dalam mulutnya. Di tambah, es krimnya rasa _mint_. Tambah dingin aja, deh.

"Draco, kenapa makan es krimnya seperti itu?"

"Harry, kenapa es krim mu sudah mau habis?"

Harry melihat _cup_ es krimnya. Ia memang cepat kalau makan es krim, apalagi jika es krimnya rasa favorit Harry, yaitu _vanilla_.

"Aku memang suka es krim. Draco, jika kau makan seperti itu terus, es krimnya akan mencair, dan nanti namanya bukan es krim lagi," kata Harry bawel.

"Tidak apa-apa, Harry. Aku lebih senang jika es krimnya mencair. Itu berarti mulutku tidak akan merasakan dingin," kata Draco kalem.

"Sini, berikan padaku," perintah Harry yang membuat Draco terkejut.

"Mau kau apakan es krimnya, Harry?" Tanya Draco dengan heran.

"Berikan saja, Draco," kata Harry sekali lagi.

Draco hanya memberikan es krimnya masih dengan keheranan. Ia melihat Harry menyendokkan es krimnya, dan menyodorkan sendoknya pada Draco. Harry akan menyuapi Draco. Harry menaikkan alisnya dan memberinya tatapan 'Buka mulutmu.'. Draco menurut, ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Harry menyuapinya. Sepertinya ada kupu-kupu di dalam perut Draco.

"Harry, kau tidak perlu repot seperti itu, aku bisa sendiri," kata Draco berusaha menolak halus dan sok cool, walaupun sebenarnya berharap Harry melanjutkan kegiatannya menyuapi Draco.

"Dan membiarkan es krim ini cair di tanganmu? Tidak, Draco." Kata Harry dengan keras kepala.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa," kata Draco berusaha untuk tidak terlalu kelihatan bahagia dan gugup.

Harry tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya menyuapi Draco. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia berinisiatif menyuapi Draco, seperti orang pacaran saja. Mereka kan hanya teman, walaupun sebenarnya Harry berharap lebih, dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Sesekali Harry menyuapi Draco dengan gaya pesawat, yang membuat Draco tertawa karena Harry seperti anak kecil. Harry hanya tertawa dan kadang-kadang ia sengaja menyuapi Draco dengan salah, bukannya masuk ke mulut, malah kena hidung Draco.Hidung Draco sangat lengket karena tidak sekali Harry sengaja mengenai es krimnya ke hidung Draco.

Draco merasa bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Sepanjang hidupnya belum ada yang membuat Draco sebahagia ini. Jalan-jalan kecil yang tidak terencana ini menjadi momen yang paling Draco sukai. Padahal mereka hanya menonton, makan malam, dan makan es krim. Biasa saja. Tetapi keberadaan Harry membuatnya sangat spesial. Ia tidak ingin momen ini berakhir. Mungkin ia bisa jalan dengan Harry lagi di lain waktu.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Harry. Aku senang sekali kau bisa menemaniku. Biasanya aku hanya nonton sendiri. Well, kadang-kadang ditemani oleh teman-temanku," kata Draco yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Mereka sudah selesai makan es krim dan sekarang sudah berada di depan motor Draco.

" _It's my pleasure_ untuk menemani adik dari bos kesayanganku," kata Harry ramah.

Draco ingat kalau ia membutuhkan bukti untuk teman-temannya. Dengan gugup ia mengajak Harry berfoto.

"Um, Harry, sebelum kita pulang, kita foto dulu, ya? Untuk kenang-kenangan saja, bukan apa-apa,"

Harry tertawa melihat ekspresi gugup Draco.

"Kau sangat lucu, Draco. Baiklah, ayo foto!" Kata Harry dengan semangat.

'Ia bilang apa tadi? Ia bilang aku lucu? Astaga semoga wajahku tidak terlalu merah,' kata Draco salah tingkah. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu berfoto bersama Harry. Dua kali foto. Dan hasilnya sangat bagus.

Harry mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menanyakan nomor telepon Draco untuk dikirim fotonya pada Harry. Tanpa pikir panjang Draco memberikan nomornya pada Harry. Draco merasa malam ini adalah malam yang sempurna dalam hidupnya.

Mereka pulang kerumah dalam keheningan yang untungnya tidak canggung. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Draco dengan pikirannya yang bingung bagaimana caranya menghadapi dan minta restu pada Hugo nanti, dan Harry dengan pikirannya yang hanya dipenuhi oleh pemuda berambut pirang platinum ini.

20 menit perjalanan rupanya tidak terasa bagi mereka. Draco mengantar Harry sampai pintu rumahnya.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku sampai depan pintu, Draco. Kau boleh langsung pergi," kata Harry.

"Kau mengusirku? Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat rumahmu saja, mana kakakmu? Aku tidak melihatnya?" Kata Draco.

"Mungkin ia sudah tidur. Akhir-akhir ini dia pulang terlambat karena kerjaan yang menumpuk. Well, Draco? Kau tidak ingin pergi? Bagaimana kalau Hugo melihatmu? Kau mau kena omelannya dia?" Kata Harry perlahan, takut Draco merasa tersinggung. Harry terheran-heran karena Draco tidak pergi juga.

" _Okay_ , _okay_ , aku pergi dulu. Dan, Harry, aku tidak takut pada kakakmu." Kata Draco berusaha tetap tegar dan jalan menuju motornya.

Harry hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Draco. Ketika Draco sudah hilang dari pandangan, Harry menghela napas. Ia tidak kuat menahan perasaannya. Ia pasrah. Tetapi ia juga tidak yakin dengan perasaan Draco padanya. Ia takut salah mengira jika Draco juga punya perasaan yang sama.

Tidak akan ada habisnya memikirkan masalah ini. Lebih baik ia tidur. Besok masih harus kerja. Oh, crap, berarti ia akan bertemu Draco lagi. Ia harus pintar-pintar menahan detak jantungnya.

Tanpa Harry sadari, ada seseorang mengamati interaksi Harry dan Draco dari jendela lantai 2.

.:.

 **TBC**


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: J. K Rowling**

 **Warning: OOC, typo(s), slash, bl**

.:.

Sudah seminggu dan sudah seperti kegiatan rutin, Draco mengantar Harry pulang ke rumah, setiap Harry selesai bekerja. Dan sudah seminggu ini sejak mereka jalan berdua, Harry mengambil shift siang sampai malam. Dan Harry merasa heran sedikit karena Hugo tidak, atau mungkin, belum tahu akan hal ini. Biasanya Hugo paling _update_ jika itu menyangkut Harry. Karena mereka belum juga membicarakannya. Seperti sekarang, Harry pulang ke rumah dan rumah masih kosong.

Setiap Harry pulang ke rumah, Hugo selalu belum pulang. Ia akan pulang pada tengah malam, dengan wajah kelelahan yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan dengan rapi. Harry tahu, maka dari itu Harry memaksa Hugo untuk mengizinkannya bekerja, apapun itu. Kasir, librarian, pelayan, atau jasa antar barang, apapun itu, akan Harry lakukan asalkan Hugo mengizinkannya, karena ia ingin membantu kakaknya. Setelah bernegosiasi cukup panjang, Hugo menyetujuinya.

Pada hari sebelum Hugo mengantar Harry ke _Coffee Nerd_ , Hugo mengatakan hal yang cukup membuat Harry terkejut.

"Kau tahu, Harry, aku mengizinkanmu bekerja karena aku tahu kau sudah siap untuk menghadapi tantangan yang lebih besar. Aku tahu kau belajar banyak hal dari masa lalu. Kau boleh berpacaran dengan siapapun, aku tidak akan melarangmu lagi. _Well_ , sedikit interogasi singkat mungkin akan kulakukan. Tapi ingat, kau harus berhati-hati sebelum membuat keputusan yang serius dengan pacarmu nanti. Pastikan ia bukan orang yang suka menindas orang lemah," kata Hugo.

Jika mengingat perkataan Hugo yang seperti itu, Harry jadi merenung. Orang sebaik Hugo, kenapa belum ada wanita yang cocok untuk kakaknya itu. Dan, kenapa Harry juga merasa ingin ikut menyeleksi calon pacar atau istri Hugo? Gen keluarga memang susah dihilangkan.

Renungan Harry terhenti saat ponselnya berbunyi, dengan nomor dan wajah Draco terpampang nyata di sana. Kenapa Draco meneleponnya? Secepat itukah ia sudah sampai di rumahnya, atau mungkin di cafe?

"Harry, aku baru ingat, aku meminjam _sweater_ mu saat tiga hari yang lalu kita kehujanan, aku sudah menaruhnya di jok motor dan berniat untuk mengembalikan saat mengantarmu pulang, tapi aku lupa hehehe. Aku kembali lagi ke rumah mu ya?" Kata Draco.

"Kita masih punya hari esok, Draco. Kenapa harus sekarang?" Tanya Harry sambil terkekeh.

"Karena aku juga masih belum jauh dari kompleks perumahanmu. Oke, kututup ya," Kata Draco dan langsung memutus sambungan telepon. Harry tidak ambil pusing. Ia ke dapur untuk membuat cokelat panas untuknya. Tidak lama, ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. 'Secepat itukah kau, Draco?' Ujar Harry dalam hati sedikit heran. Ia membuka pintu dan langsung bicara.

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali Draco--"

"Draco? Ini aku, Harry," kata Hugo dengan bingung dan penuh selidik.

'Oh, _crap_!'

"Hugo! Kau sudah pulang. Kenapa hari ini pulang cepat? Ini baru jam 9.." kata Harry seperti orang tertangkap basah.

"Kenapa kau bingung aku pulang cepat? Biasanya kau hanya senang dan tidak tanya alasanku pulang cepat," kata Hugo, masih penuh selidik.

"Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan, aku tanya begitu? Um, Hugo, kau tidak mau masuk?" Kata Harry dengan gugup.

"Nanti, aku ingin tanya kau dulu. Siapa yang kau panggil 'Draco' itu, Harry?" Kata Hugo, aura gelapnya langsung terasa oleh Harry.

"Um, dia adalah.. um.." kata Harry bingung menjawabnya.

"Aku Draco," satu suara yang dikenal Harry dan tidak dikenal Hugo terdengar dari belakang Hugo. Harry hanya menatap Draco _horror_ lewat bahu Hugo. Hugo membalikkan badannya menghadap Draco.

"Kau siapa, _young man_? Ada urusan apa kau ke sini?" Kata Hugo dingin.

"Aku Draco Malfoy, _sir_. Aku ke sini untuk mengembalikan _sweater_ yang dipinjamkan Harry untukku," kata Draco, tidak memedulikan nada dingin Hugo.

"Ceritanya panjang, Hugo," Harry buru-buru bicara ketika ia lihat Draco ingin membalas perkataan Hugo. Ia menghampiri Draco dan mengambil _sweater_ dari tangan Draco.

"Dan ia akan pulang sekarang," kata Harry pada Hugo sambil mendorong Draco ke arah motor yang diparkirkan di depan pagar rumah Harry.

"Apa-apaan kau, Harry? Aku sedang berbicara dengan kakakmu," Kata Draco tidak terima ia diusir Harry.

"Bicaranya nanti saja, Draco. Aku akan mengurus ini dulu," kata Harry langsung menyuruh Draco pergi. Draco menurut, lalu ia menyalakan motornya dan pergi.

Harry menghampiri kakaknya yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menuntut penjelasan. Harry yang melihatnya hanya berusaha untuk tidak kelihatan salah tingkah.

"Masuk dulu, Hugo. Akan kujelaskan di dalam," kata Harry akhirnya pasrah.

"Kau berkeringat, Harry? Padahal di sini dingin," goda Hugo saat melihat setetes keringat muncul dari kening Harry. Harry menatap Hugo dengan sebal. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan Hugo di pintu yang tertawa keras.

.:.

"Jadi, ia adik dari pemilik cafe tempatmu bekerja?"

Harry hanya mengangguk. Ia sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Hugo. Detail. Karena Hugo yang meminta. Harry berniat menceritakan intinya saja jika Hugo tidak meminta. Tetapi Harry tidak memberi tahu Hugo kalau Draco sering mengantarnya pulang.

"Harry, kau suka padanya?" Kata Hugo terdengar serius.

Harry hanya menatapnya, tidak langsung menjawab. Ia sendiri bingung. Bukan, bukan bingung apakah Harry suka atau tidak. Bukan itu yang membuatnya bingung. Ia hanya bingung. Tidak tahu bingung kenapa.

"Aku menganggapnya sebagai 'ya' kalau kau diam saja. Dan, apakah ia menyukaimu balik?" Tanya Hugo.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Harry. "Aku merasa kalau Draco tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Tapi.."

"Jika Draco tidak suka padamu, lalu mengapa sudah seminggu ini dia rajin mengantarmu pulang?" Tanya Hugo penuh selidik.

Harry yang mendengarnya hanya melotot tidak percaya. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku diantar oleh Drac-- oh, lupakan, kau memang tahu segalanya walaupun kau tidak melihatnya," kata Harry dengan sebal. Hugo hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak menguntitmu atau memasang cctv di depan rumah kita, Harry. Kau tahu temanku, Ron, yang punya rumah di depan kita? Ia yang memberitahu ku. Padahal aku tidak memintanya. Ia sering melihatmu lewat jendela kamarnya di lantai dua, kau pulang di antar laki-laki berambut pirang platinum mengendarai motor. _Well_ , aku ingin menanyakan hal itu padamu hari ini, sebenarnya, karena aku pulang cepat. Tanpa di sengaja, kau memang sudah di takdirkan untuk membicarakannya padaku sekarang ya," kata Hugo terkekeh melihat mata Harry mendelik padanya. Harry sangat mirip mendiang ibu mereka jika sedang mendelik seperti itu.

Harry berhenti mendelik pada Hugo dan berusaha untuk tidak ingin memarahi Ron yang sudah mengadu pada kakanya itu. Ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ia hanya bilang kalau aku tidak mau terus ditraktir Draco, aku harus setuju untuk dia mengantarku pulang," kata Harry menghela napas.

"Itu hanya alibi dia saja, Harry. Kurasa ia menyukaimu," kata Hugo menebak-nebak.

Harry menatap Hugo dengan hopeless.

"Ia tidak mungkin menyukaiku, 'kan? Ia bisa mencari orang yang lebih baik dariku dan.. ia juga anak dari bos di tempatmu bekerja, Hugo! Mana mungkin ia menyukai pria biasa dan tidak istimewa sepertiku. Aku malu, Hugo. Ia sudah mengetahui masa laluku yang kelam itu. Ia sudah mengetahui kelemahanku. Padahal baru seminggu, tapi sudah banyak yang ia tahu tentangku. Dan itu membuat aku minder, karena aku tidak pantas bersanding di sisinya yang hampir sempurna. Kami berdua bagaikan air dan api, sangat berbeda dan berlawanan, yang jika bersatu, salah satunya harus mati," kata Harry putus asa dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Hugo memeluk Harry dengan sayang.

"Terkadang air dan api bisa saling berkaitan, Harry. Jika ada kebakaran, apa lagi yang bisa membuat apinya padam? Hanya air, 'kan? Begitulah kau dan Draco, kalian berdua bisa menjadi air atau api. Kalian berdua bisa saling menyelamatkan satu sama lain karena perbedaan kalian. Jika Draco sedang dalam mode 'api', kau sebagai air bisa memadamkan api yang ada dalam diri Draco. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Kalian berdua tidaklah sempurna, dan Draco tidak se-sempurna yang kau pikirkan, Harry. Ia juga pasti banyak kekurangannya, dan ia butuh orang lain untuk menyelamatkannya dari 'api' itu. Ia butuh kau," kata Hugo berusaha menenangkan Harry. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Melihat air mata Harry terjatuh. Oh, Harry-nya sangat rapuh.

"Aku hanya takut kejadian yang dulu terulang lagi. Dulu, kita berdua juga berbeda, Hugo. Aku dan Tom. Dan pada akhirnya malah seperti itu. Aku sangat takut," kata Harry sambil berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Kau dulu mengibaratkan dirimu dan Tom adalah gajah dan semut hanya karena Tom adalah pemilik dari perusahaan besar, Harry. Tapi, apakah gajah dan semut bisa menyelamatkan satu sama lain? Aku yakin gajah pun tidak tahu jika ia sering menginjak semut, 'kan?" Kata Hugo kalem.

Harry memikirkan kata-kata Hugo, dan merasa beruntung punya seseorang yang bisa menjadi ayah, kakak, atau teman di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak masalah jika Draco menjadi pacarmu, Harry, atau bahkan jika kalian menikah nanti. Aku percaya ia orang baik. Orang tuanya pun sangat baik padaku, well, pada semua pekerja di sana, sebenarnya. Tetapi terkadang aku merasa diistimewakan, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa. _But_ , aku tidak ambil pusing dan hanya bekerja seperti biasa," kata Hugo.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa jika aku suka pada Draco, bahkan jika kami berdua pacaran?" Kata Harry berusaha memastikan.

"Ya, Harry. Tapi kau jangan bilang-bilang pada Draco kalau aku sudah merestui kalian. Aku ingin mengerjai Draco sedikit," kata Hugo dengan nada jahil. Harry yang melihatnya hanya bisa pasrah. Sifat jahil dari ayah mereka yang menurun ke Hugo tidak juga hilang, atau bahkan tidak akan pernah hilang.

.:.

Semakin lama wajah Draco semakin menyeramkan. Ia sudah seperti mayat hidup, kulitnya yang pucat semakin pucat. Tugas akhir yang merajalela inilah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Bukan hanya Draco, teman-temannya juga. Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Hermione, dan Astoria yang kebetulan satu fakultas dengan Draco pun merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka kurang tidur, makan seperlunya saja, kafein yang terus-menerus masuk ke tubuh mereka, dan tubuh yang semakin kurus pun mereka rasakan. Menjadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir memang melelahkan.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruangan khusus di _Coffee Nerd,_ tempat Draco dan teman-temannya biasa mengerjakan tugas atau hanya sekadar _hangout_. Draco memesankan satu ruangan khusus ini pada kakanya dengan penuh perjuangan dan rayuan hingga kakaknya luluh.

"Aku lapar. _Seriously_ ," kata Blaise sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di permadani. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Kau baru makan setengah jam yang lalu, Blaise. Tapi kenapa kau semakin kurus, ya? Padahal kau makan terus," Kata Hermione yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Aku hanya makan _cupcake_ , 'Mione. Aku masih lapar," kata Blaise merana.

"'Hanya'? Blaise, 'hanya'? Kau makan lima _cupcake_ , astaga. Mengapa aku terkejut? Aku heran kau tidak sakit," Kata Astoria jengkel.

"Ia harus makan pangsit berkuah dan sepiring penuh _dim_ _sum_ dulu baru ia kenyang, Tori," kata Theo terkekeh.

"Tori, sayang, kau menyakiti hatiku, sungguh," kata Blaise menggoda Astoria dan berlagak seperti laki-laki patah hati yang dibuat-buat. Astoria hanya mendelik pada Blaise.

"Aku juga lapar, _guys_. Dan aku akan membeli _shihlin_ , aku tidak peduli ini jam 8 malam dan akan membuatku gendut. Aku lapar," kata Pansy sambil berdiri dan keluar ruangan.

Saat Pansy membuka pintu, ia melihat Harry di pintu sudah membawa 6 kantong _shihlin_ lengkap dengan lemon _iced_ _tea_. Pansy terkejut.

"HARRY! _Thank_ _God_ kau membawa shihlin ke sini!" Teriak Pansy sambil mengambil kantong itu dan membagikannya kepada yang lain. Teman-teman Draco sudah mengenal Harry sejak sehari setelah mereka jalan berdua.

"Harry? Kau belum pulang? Ini sudah jam 8 malam," kata Draco keheranan melihat Harry masih di cafe, tapi sudah berganti baju. Ia menghampiri Harry.

"Sebelum aku pulang Daphne menyuruhku membeli _shihlin_ untuk kalian. _Well_ , aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian kelaparan, 'kan, jika aku langsung pulang?" kata Harry ramah sambil tersenyum.

"Hawwy (Harry), kau memhang (memang) pahwawankuhh (pahlawanku)~" kata Blaise dengan mulut penuh makanan. Astoria mendelik sebal pada Blaise karena bicara sambil makan. Blaise hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Sungguh, Harry, terima kasih, kau menyelamatkan kami," kata Pansy mewakili teman-temannya untuk berterima kasih. Harry melihat teman-teman Draco menatapnya penuh terima kasih. Harry hanya tersenyum geli dan mengangguk.

" _Well_ , Daphne menitipkan pesan padaku untuk kalian, kalian diperbolehkan disini hanya sampai jam 10 malam. Draco, kau sudah tau harus apa, 'kan? Kunci pintu dan pastikan semua lampu dimatikan. Daphne harus pulang ke rumah lebih awal karena suaminya sakit," kata Harry menjelaskan.

"Oke, Harry," teman-teman Draco kompak menjawan perkataan Harry, kecuali Draco. Ia hanya menatap Harry.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, Harry. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tugas-tugasku. Maaf ya.." kata Draco dengan tatapan minta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, Draco. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula ini belum terlalu malam dan jalanan juga pasti masih ramai. Aku akan naik bus saja," kata Harry santai.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai depan pintu, ya?" Kata Draco langsung jalan mendahului Harry. Harry hanya bingung, Draco sering sekali meninggalkannya. Lalu ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-teman Draco dan menyusul Draco.

"Draco, kau tidak harus mengantarku sampai pintu," kata Harry dengan sabar.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kau baik-baik saja, _at least_ saat jalan menuju halte bus," kata Draco enteng.

"Ya sudah, baiklah. Aku pulang dulu, ya. _Good night_ , Draco," kata Harry sambil melambaikan tangan dan berbalik.

"Kau tidak ingin mendengar balasanku, Harry?" Kata Draco dengan nada suara yang aneh.

'Balasan?' Ujar Harry dalam hati. Ia membalikkan badannya lagi menghadap Draco.

"Balasan? Apa maksudmu--"

Draco mengecup bibirnya. _Draco menciumnya_.

 _Oh my God._

" _Good_ _night_ , Harry," kata Draco dengan sangat lembut.

Harry mematung dan melebarkan matanya. Draco terkekeh melihatnya, ia langsung masuk ke cafe, meninggalkan Harry yang masih mematung dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

'Si pirang itu. Katanya ia ingin melihatku jalan menuju halte bus,' ujar Harry dalam hati dengan sebal.

.:.

 **TBC**

.:.

 **Author's Notes: makasih banyakkkk untuk kaliaan yang udah review dan mengkritik fic aku:)))**


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: J. K Rowling**

 **Warning: OOC, typo(s), slash, bl**

.:':.

Sudah satu jam Harry menunggu bus di halte, tapi bus itu tidak kunjung datang. Harry menunggu dengan gelisah. Beberapa orang melewatinya sambil bersiul, membuat ia merasa tidak nyaman. Dan hanya ia yang menunggu bus di halte, kemana orang lain? Apa ia harus menunggu sebentar lagi? Atau ia naik taksi saja?

Ini sudah pukul 9.05pm. Harry tidak pernah keluar rumah di jam seperti ini tanpa ada yang menemani. Perlukah ia menelepon Hugo untuk menjemputnya? Ah tidak, ia tidak ingin membuat Hugo khawatir. Harry sudah besar, sudah seharusnya ia berani.

"Harry?"

Mata Harry melebar, ia kenal suara itu.

"Harry? Kau kah itu?"

Harry berusaha untuk tidak menoleh ke samping. Ia hanya ingin pulang, tanpa berencana untuk mendengar suara itu lagi.

Nyatanya, ia malah menoleh ka samping. Ia tersenyum kecil. Harry berusaha tenang, rasanya ia ingin marah melihat wajah itu. Tom Riddle.

"Ternyata benar. Apa kabar, Harry? _It's been_ _two years_ ," kata Tom, kelihatan senang sekali.

"Aku baik, terima kasih," kata Harry dengan datar, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Tom.

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik. Um, Harry, aku ingin berbincang denganmu sebentar, bolehkah?" Tanya Tom dengan penuh harap, sambil jalan menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi halte bus.

Harry yang melihatnya berusaha untuk _postive thinking_ , mati-matian untuk tidak berteriak dengan kesal di depan wajahnya. Sudahlah, lagipula ia tidak menggangguku lagi sejak kejadian itu, hanya pernah sekali. Harry menghela napas, yang rupanya sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Baiklah, kau ingin membicarakan apa?" Kata Harry _to the point_.

" _Well_ , tidak ada hal yang penting, sebenarnya. Kebetulan aku baru pulang dari kantor dan ingin membeli sesuatu di daerah sini, lalu aku melihatmu duduk sendirian. Kau baru selesai kerja?" Kata Tom.

"Ya, aku baru selesai kerja," jawab Harry dengan singkat.

"Singkat sekali, Harry? Yang aku tahu kau ini orang yang cerewet," kata Tom sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tahu apa kau tentang aku?" Emosi Harry mulai naik, namun ia tetap berusaha sabar.

"Aku tahu banyak tentang kau, Harry. Aku ini mantanmu, ingat? Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak menganggapku sebagai mantanmu?" Kata Tom berusaha bercanda.

"Aku tidak sekejam itu," kata Harry. Ia bahkan sudah hampir melupakan Tom jika saja pria ini tidak muncul lagi di hadapannya.

"Baguslah kau masih menganggapku," kata Tom. "Aku merindukanmu, Harry," bisiknya.

Harry tercekat. Walaupun Tom berbisik dan jalanan sangat bising, ia masih mendengar Tom berbisik.

"Aku merindukanmu, Harry," kata Tom dengan suara biasa. Ia mulai menatap Harry, penuh harap Harry akan membalas perkataannya. Tetapi ia melihat Harry diam saja.

"Aku hampir gila karena merindukanmu. Kerjaanku hampir berantakan kalau saja sekretarisku tidak menanganinya dengan baik. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat aku sedang dalam situasi rapat dengan para klien, kepalaku penuh denganmu. Lagi-lagi sekretarisku yang dengan sabar memeberi penjelasan kepada klienku. Dan aku hampir bunuh diri karena merindukanmu, kalau kau mau tahu. Setahun lebih aku berusaha _move on_ , _one night stand_ di sana-sini, kencan buta dengan beberapa orang, tetap saja kau berlari-larian di kepalaku. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus, di hantui oleh kesalahanku yang tidak pantas kau maafkan. Aku pindah ke apartemen baru, karena di rumah kita dulu sangat banyak kenangan indah yang kita buat bersama, aku tidak tahan melihatnya lagi," kata Tom dengan putus asa.

Harry hanya menatap jalan raya dengan datar dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Harry akui ia memang merindukannya, tapi bukan berarti ia masih mencintainya. Harry tidak akan mengelak bahwa ia merindukan Tom, karena kenangan selama dua tahun itu tidak mudah untuk di lupakan.

"Katakan sesuatu, Harry, aku mohon," kata Tom dengan nada memohon.

"Dan aku akan menanyakan ini sekali lagi, setelah itu aku tidak akan muncul lagi di hadapanmu," kata Tom dengan serius. Harry menahan napasnya.

"Kembalilah padaku, Harry."

Harry akhirnya menoleh dan melihat wajah Tom. Melihat ke arah matanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kukatakan, Tom. Ini sudah dua tahun lamanya dan kau masih memintaku kembali padamu? Tidak, karena kita memang sudah berakhir. Hanya karena kau menjelaskan padaku betapa menyesalnya kau sudah menyakitiku, bukan berarti aku mudah luluh dengan kata-kata itu. Jelas-jelas kau sudah tidak mencintaiku sejak kau memukulku sampai hidungku patah. Ku pikir kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, karenanya aku masih percaya padamu. Ternyata setelah itu kau melakukannya lagi.

"Aku bersabar dengan sifatmu itu, Tom. Kau sudah tidak mendengarkanku lagi, kau pulang malam dengan bau alkohol dan parfum wanita yang sangat menyengat, kau berbicara dingin padaku, kau selalu marah setiap aku bertanya hal-hal kecil, kau tidak peduli jika aku sakit atau sekarat sekalipun, kau lupa kau sudah seperti itu padaku? Dan dengan mudahnya kau memintaku kembali padamu? Jangan harap, Tom," kata Harry dengan dingin.

"Harry, aku menyesal.."

"Aku tahu kau menyesal, Tom. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kau boleh bertanya keadaanku atau sekadar berbincang sebentar sebagai teman, asalkan kau tidak memintaku untuk kembali padamu. Karena aku tidak akan menerimanya, Tom, tidak lagi." Kata Harry dengan tegas.

"Tapi, Harry, aku.."

"Jangan sentuh aku, Tom," kata Harry sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Tom yang tiba-tiba.

"Sekali saja, Harry, aku sangat merindukan memegang tanganmu.." kata Tom masih berusaha.

"Tidak, Tom, tolong, jangan sentuh aku," kata Harry dengan suara yang mulai bergetar. Ia mulai takut jika Tom sudah main fisik.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Harry," kata Tom yang masih mencoba, kali ini ia mencoba memeluk Harry.

"Tidak, Tom, tolong jangan seperti ini.." kata Harry mulai takut.

Tom tidak memedulikan perkataan Harry dan memeluknya dengan paksa. Harry memberontak, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Tom. Ia mulai menangis, ia takut. Tom tidak memedulikan suara Harry yang mulai menangis. Ia tidak peduli, ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya. Harry masih mencoba memberontak, dan ia mulai menangis dengan keras.

"Hey!"

Suara teriakan seseorang yang sangat Harry kenal membuat ia berhenti memberontak. Harry merasa Tom mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan Harry buru-buru menjauh dari Tom. Rupanya Tom merasa orang itu meneriakinya.

Harry melihat Draco berlari ke arah ia dan Tom dan seketika Harry sangat bersyukur Draco menyelamatkannya.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa kau memeluknya seperti itu?" Kata Draco dengan marah.

"Aku Tom Riddle, mantan Harry. Dan kenapa kau marah karena aku memeluknya? Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa?" Kata Tom tidak kalah judesnya.

"Kau hanya mantan, dude. Aku pacarnya Harry, dan ku perintahkan kau menjauh dari pacarku," kata Draco yang membuat Harry membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau memerintahku? Kau pikir dirimu lebih tinggi dariku?" Kata Tom tidak terima dirinya direndahkan.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau lebih tinggi dariku. Yang ku pedulikan hanya kau harus menjauh dari Harry, karena Harry sudah muak denganmu," kata Draco dengan dingin. Ia menghampiri Harry yang memeluk dirinya sendiri ketakutan sambil melihat interaksi Draco dan Tom.

"Harry, kau baik-baik saja? Apa dia menyakitimu?" Kata Draco dengan khawatir, ia terlihat panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Draco. Ia hanya memaksaku, ia tidak menyakitiku," kata Harry berusaha menenangkan Draco.

"Itu berarti dia menyakitimu, Harry. Kau tidak terluka, 'kan?" Kata Draco masih gelisah dan menangkup kedua tangannya di wajah Harry, mengecek apakah ada memar atau tidak.

Harry hanya tersenyum sayu melihat Draco yang se takut itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, Draco, kau tidak perlu panik." Lalu Draco memeluknya dengan perasaan lega.

Tom melihat interaksi mereka dengan pandangan menghina ke arah Draco. Ia kesal dan memutuskan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Harry, urusanmu denganku masih belum selesai. Aku masih akan menemuimu lagi--"

"Kau tidak akan menemuinya lagi, ku pastikan itu." Kata Draco sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Harry dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Urusanmu dengan Harry sudah selesai. Kalian sudah putus, aku bersama Harry. Yang harus kau ingat adalah aku tidak akan menyakiti Harry seperti kau menyakitinya. Kalau kau macam-macam denganku, ku pastikan perusahaanmu dalam bahaya. Aku tahu kau pemilik _Riddle's Company_ , tapi perusahaanmu masih kalah besar dengan milikku. Aku bisa menghancurkan perusahaanmu kapanpun aku mau jika kau bermain-main denganku. Ingat itu," Kata Draco dengan dingin dan menatap Tom dengan pandangan membunuh. Tom terlihat menyadari sesuatu.

"Ya, aku pemilik dari _Malfoy Industries_. Kau tahu sejarah perusahaan itu kan? Ia dikenal mampu menghancurkan perusahaan orang lain jika orang itu bermain api dengannya." Kata Draco dengan angkuh.

Tom tercekat dan melihat Draco dengan pandangan benci yang sangat mendalam. Ia bingung harus apa, ia tidak mungkin menginginkan perusahaannya dihancurkan oleh pria ini. Ia sudah membangunnya dengan susah payah.

"Sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengalahkanku? Kau tidak akan bisa, _old_ _man_. Aku hanya meminta kau menjauh dari Harry dan tidak muncul di hadapannya lagi, itu hal kecil, kenapa kau tidak menurut saja sih?"kata Draco dengan kesal.

Harry menatap Tom dengan datar. Ia memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Tom.

"Draco, aku ingin bicara padanya," kata Harry dengan suara pelan.

" _What_? Harry, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, bagaimana jika nanti dia memaksamu lagi?" Kata Draco terkejut sekaligus khawatir.

"Aku yakin kali ini dia tidak akan memaksaku. Lagipula, kau sudah mengancamnya, 'kan?" Kata Harry berusaha menenangkan Draco. Ia melepas genggaman Draco dan berjalan menghampiri Tom yang menatapnya.

"Kau sudah mendengar jawabanku, Tom. Aku menolak kembali padamu. Dan kau berjanji tidak akan muncul lagi di hadapanku jika aku sudah memberikan jawaban padamu, 'kan?" Kata Harry kalem.

Tom menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia menghela napas pasrah. Ternyata hubungannya dengan Harry memang sudah berakhir.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan muncul di hadapanmu lagi. Ku harap kau baik-baik saja dengannya, Harry. Kau bisa datang padaku kapan saja kau mau jika dia menyakitimu--"

"Tom, _please_.." kata Harry mengusap wajahnya.

"Okay, tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak akan datang padamu lagi, Harry. Ku kira, ini adalah perpisahan?" Kata Tom.

"Ya, ini perpisahan, dan ini yang terakhir," kata Harry mantap.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu, Harry? Sebagai teman?" Tanya Tom dengan hati-hati.

Harry hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Tom tanpa memedulikan tatapan protes Draco dibelakangnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan Tom berjalan pergi menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Harry, kenapa kau memeluknya?" Kata Draco tidak terima Harry memeluk mantannya di depan Draco.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memeluknya?" Kata Harry tak mau kalah.

"Dan kenapa kau belum pulang? Baru sekali aku tidak bisa mengantarmu dan kau sudah bermasalah dengan mantanmu. Kau itu memang harusnya tidak boleh jauh dariku," kata Draco dengan enteng tanpa memedulikan ekspresi Harry.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke cafe," ajak Draco, kali ini tidak meninggalkan Harry. Ia menggenggam tangan Harry dan berjalan menjauhi halte dan menuju ke cafe.

Mereka berjalan dalam hening. Harry sebenarnya penasaran bagaimana penjelasan Draco soal tadi ia mengaku pacarnya Harry. Ia ingin menanyakan hal itu pada Draco, tapi ia melihat Draco sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Harry urung bertanya dan ia merasa Draco mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Draco? Ada apa? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kata Harry akhirnya tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Aku memikirkanmu," kata Draco yang membuat Harry terkejut.

"Aku memikirkan bagaimana kalau kau luluh dan kembali padanya. Aku memikirkan bagaimana jadinya jika aku tidak melihat kalian. Aku memikirkan bagimana kau berhenti bekerja karena kembali padanya. Aku memikirkan--"

Ucapan Draco terhenti karena Harry tiba-tiba memeluknya. Draco mematung dan lupa apa yang selanjutnya akan ia bicarakan.

"Aku hanya memikirkan betapa beruntungnya aku mempunyai seorang penyelamat, sepertimu," kata Harry, suaranya tidak terlalu keras tapi terdengar jelas di telinga Draco.

"Maukah kau bercerita padaku mengapa tiba-tiba kau berada di halte?" Kata Harry melepaskan pelukannya pada Draco, tetapi ia gagal, karena Draco memeluknya lagi.

"Sebenarnya perasaanku tidak enak setelah kau pergi. Aku mengerjakan tugas tapi tidak fokus. Beberapa kali aku melakukan kesalahan dan mengumpat, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu bertanya-tanya ada apa denganku. Aku pikir aku baik-baik saja jika aku berusaha fokus dan kembali mengerjakan tugas, tetapi satu jam kemudian aku menyerah dan keluar cafe untuk menyusulmu, walaupun aku terlambat satu jam, aku berniat ke rumahmu dan kemudian aku melihatmu dari tempat parkir motor, kau duduk di halte bersama seorang pria. Awalnya aku ingin menghampirimu, tapi aku ingin melihat dulu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku tahu pria itu Tom Riddle. Aku mengamati kalian hingga Riddle mulai membuatmu tak nyaman dan memaksamu, aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri kalian," cerita Draco dengan detail dan setelah itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Harry.

"Draco.."

"Harry, aku menyukaimu. Tidak, aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu aku terlalu cepat menyatakan ini padahal kita baru kenal. Aku pun bingung kenapa perasaan ini bisa datang secepat ini. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkanmu setiap kita jauh tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku selalu ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padamu, aku ingin selalu ada di sisimu jika kau berada dalam kesusahan, aku ingin kau percaya padaku, Harry. Aku tidak akan mengumbar-ngumbar sebuah janji yang belum tentu bisa aku tepati. Tapi aku bisa memastikan ini; bahwa aku tidak akan menyakitimu, dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu," kata Draco mengakui perasaannya.

Harry bingung harus berkata apa, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Ia hanya menatap Draco dengan terkejut.

"Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang, Harry. Aku mengerti jika kau belum siap atau belum mau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Kau bisa memberiku jawaban kapan saja, aku tidak akan pergi darimu," kata Draco lagi, dengan wajah yang terlihat tulus.

Harry tersenyum dan memegang tangan Draco. "Terima kasih, Draco. Aku percaya padamu," lalu ia memeluk Draco sebentar dan melepaskannya.

"Bisakah kita kembali sekarang, Draco? Aku yakin teman-temanmu pasti khawatir padamu karena kau pergi dengan tiba-tiba," Harry mengingatkan Draco dan tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah 'oh-sial' Draco yang lucu itu.

.:':.

"MALFOY! KAU DARI MANA SAJA, SIH? INI SUDAH JAM SEPULUH DAN DARI TADI PONSELMU BERBUNYI-- Harry? Kenapa kau masih di sini? Kenapa kau bersama Draco?"

Draco dan Harry masuk ke ruangan khusus di cafe disambut dengan teriakan dan pertanyaan Pansy. Draco buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan ia melihat Daphne sudah meneleponnya lima kali. Ini memang sudah jam sepuluh malam dan sudah waktunya menutup cafe. Lalu ia menelepon Daphne untuk memberikan penjelasan

" _Well_ , Harry? Bisakah kau menjelaskan kenapa kau masih disini dan kembali bersama Draco?" Tanya Astoria dengan bingung.

"Um, ada sedikit masalah di luar tadi, tapi sekarang sudah selesai, kok," kata Harry seadanya, tidak berniat bercerita dengan mereka.

"Tapi, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Harry? Kau terlihat pucat," kata Theo.

"Aku baik, kalian tenang saja. Tidak ada masalah serius, kok," kata Harry berusaha menenangkan mereka.

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja. Si Malfoy ini membuat kami khawatir karena ia sangat berisik dan tiba-tiba keluar ruangan tanpa penjelasan," kata Hermione dengan sebal.

Harry hanya tersenyum. Draco sangat beruntung mempunyai teman yang sangat peduli padanya. Andai ia mempunyai teman seperti itu..

"Kalian sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Harry melihat ruangan sudah rapi dan mereka sudah siap untuk pulang.

"Ya, aku sangat mengantuk, dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur," kata Blaise lalu menguap lebar-lebar.

"Maafkan aku, aku membuat kalian menunggu karena Draco membantuku di luar tadi, aku jadi tidak enak pada kalian.." Kata Harry sangat merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, Harry, ini bukan salahmu, mungkin kita tidak tahu masalah apa yang menghampirimu, tapi begitu melihat paniknya Draco keluar dan ternyata ia mengejarmu, pasti masalahmu sangat serius. Jadi ini bukan salahmu, _okay_?" Kata Astoria sambil menggenggam tangan Harry dan menenangkannya. Harry tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ayo, kita pulang!" teriak Draco dengan keras dan mengagetkan semua orang disitu yang serius dengan masalah Harry.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau begitu lagi, Malfoy," kata Blaise sambil mendelik pada Draco. Draco hanya menyeringai.

"Harry, kenapa kau baru pulang?" Kata Hugo heran melihat Harry baru pulang dan di antar Draco.

"Ada sesuatu yang menghalangiku pulang dan Draco membantuku, Hugo, jangan memarahinya," kata Harry cepat-cepat begitu Hugo terlihat ingin mengomeli Draco.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat, Harry, kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hugo dengan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hugo," kata Harry. Ia lupa masih ada Draco di belakangnya yang mengamati interaksi mereka berdua. Ia berniat ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal tetapi sudah didahului oleh kakaknya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar adikku, Malfoy. Kau boleh pergi sekarang," kata Hugo dengan datar. Draco hanya mengangguk dan menyalakan motornya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Malfoy!" Teriak Hugo. Draco tidak jadi jalan.

"Hugo! Kau mau apa?" Kata Harry heran dan perasaan ia tidak enak.

"Kau besok ada waktu senggang? Kalau ada, besok temui aku di depan taman kota jam 2 siang, aku ingin membicarakan hal serius padamu," kata Hugo dengan datar.

"Okay, aku tunggu di sana," jawab Draco lalu pergi meninggalkan Potter bersaudara tersebut.

Harry menyipitkan matanya ke arah Hugo, curiga dengan apa yang akan ia dan Draco lakukan di sana nanti.

"Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang, Harry," Kata Hugo sambil nyengir. "Lebih baik kau cerita padaku kenapa kau pulang terlambat hari ini,"

Harry hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

.:':.

 **TBC**


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: J. K Rowling**

 **Warning: OOC, typo(s), slash, bl**

.:.:':.:..:.:':.:..:.:':.:.

 **11** **.00** **am**

Draco tidak fokus belajar. Ia pikir ia sudah bisa konsentrasi belajar karena ia sudah menghabiskan 3 kopi. Pikirannya terpusat pada pertemuannya dengan Hugo nanti. Ia khawatir Hugo akan bertanya macam-macam. Atau mungkin ia tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Harry. Atau ia ingin Draco enyah dari kehidupan Harry. Ia tahu Hugo adalah karyawan ayahnya, tapi tetap saja, di luar kantornya, ia adalah kakaknya Harry. Padahal masih beberapa jam ke depan ia akan bertemu Hugo, tapi ia sudah khawatir sejak ia bangun tidur tadi pagi.

Sebenarnya setelah Hugo mengajaknya ketemuan, Draco sangat kaget, sekaligus takut. Tapi bukan Malfoy namanya jika ia tidak _stay cool_. Ia sok-sokan membalas perkataan Hugo dengan nada datar agar tidak terdengar jika suaranya sebenarnya bergetar. Dan sepanjang perjalanan pulang ia masih memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di pertemuan mereka.

Draco menyerah. Ia berhenti belajar dan merapikan buku-buku dan kertas yang berserakan di atas mejanya. Ia meneguk cangkirnya tapi sudah kosong, kopinya sudah habis. Ia harus minum kopi lagi. Tapi itu tidak bagus untuk tubuhnya. Draco menyenderkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata. Berusaha tenang dan tidak gelisah sambil mengatur napas, ia seperti terkena _panic attack_.

Daphne memandang prihatin pada bocah pirang itu. Ia sudah menuntut penjelasan pada Draco, tetapi Draco menolak menjelaskan, ia hanya langsung mengusir Daphne setelah memberikan pesanan Draco. Harry sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan sehingga ia tidak bisa bertanya pada Harry.

Tadi pagi saat sarapan bersama keluarga mereka, Narcissa, ibu mereka, bertanya hal yang membuat Draco menyemburkan makanannya keluar saking kagetnya. Katanya sudah beberapa kali ia melihat Draco berboncengan dengan seorang pria. Draco hanya mengiyakannya dengan samar-samar dan melanjutkan makannya. Sebenarnya ibu mereka tidak masalah dengan pacar Draco nantinya, asal ia tidak akan membawa kabur harta keluarga Malfoy. Mungkinkah Draco memikirkan hal itu? Ah sudahlah, memikirkan Draco hanya membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

 **12** **.00 pm**

Draco ketiduran. Ia lelah hanya dengan memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Hugo nanti. Ia butuh pengalihan. Ia melihat Harry masih sibuk dan sesekali menatap Draco dengan pandangan maaf karena tidak bisa menemaninya. Draco hanya tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk minta bantuan pada teman-temannya. Ia membuka _group_ _chat_ nya dan segera mengetik.

DracoMalfoy: Aku butuh bantuan kalian.

Draco menunggu, ia kira mereka akan membalasnya dengan cepat. Ia membuka instagram dan melihat profil Harry. Harry mempunyai foto yang sedikit dan ada foto mereka berdua yang ia unggah, membuat Draco senang setengah mati, tapi _followers_ nya sangat banyak, tidak sebanyak milik Draco, sih. Tetap saja itu membuatnya jengkel karena Harry-nya dipuja oleh banyak orang. Tak lama balasan datang, satu per satu bermunculan.

TheodoreNott: Kau butuh bantuan apa, Draco?

DracoMalfoy: Aku akan bertemu dengan Hugo, kakaknya Harry.

TheodoreNott: Oh, rupanya kau akan bertemu dengan kakak iparmu, Draco. Semoga beruntung, kalau begitu.

DracoMalfoy: Aku benar-benar butuh bantuan sekarang, Theo. Aku tidak butuh ucapan 'selamat beruntung'mu.

TheodoreNott: Hanya itu bantuan yang bisa kuberikan padamu, Draco. Doa itu perlu, kau tahu.

BlaiseZabini: Kau bisa percayakan hal itu padaku, Draco. Kau butuh apa?

DracoMalfoy: Aku butuh kalian untuk menghilangkan rasa gelisah dan khawatirku ini.

BlaiseZabini: Aku bukan psikiater, Draco. Aku tidak bisa berurusan dengan mental seseorang. Kupikir kau butuh pinjam baju atau apa.

DracoMalfoy: Tidak, _you silly_. Untuk apa aku meminjam bajumu kalau bajuku saja lebih keren dan mahal darimu.

BlaisrZabini: Sialan kau, Malfoy.

AstoriaGreengrass: Kau hanya butuh di semangati, iya 'kan, Draco?

DracoMalfoy: Tepat sekali, Tori.

AstoriaGreengrass: Kenapa kau tidak minta disemangati saja pada Harry? Ia harusnya bertanggung jawab telah membuatmu panik.

DracoMalfoy: Harry sedang sibuk. Kalau ia tidak sibuk, untuk apa aku meminta bantuan kalian?

HermioneGranger: Yang kau perlukan hanya mencari kesibukan agar pikiran kau tidak kalut, Draco, seperti mengerjakan tugas atau membaca buku, mungkin?

DracoMalfoy: Aku sudah berusaha konsentrasi belajar sedari tadi, 'Mione. Bahkan aku sudah tiga kali minum kopi agar aku tidak gelisah.

PansyParkinson: Dasar bodoh. Minum kopi sebanyak itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin gelisah tiada henti, Draco.

AstoriaGreengrass: Harusnya kau minum air putih atau cokelat panas saja, Draco. Itu akan membuatmu tenang sedikit.

HermioneGranger: Dan, Draco, jika kau gugup, pikirkan saja mengapa kau pantas bersanding dengan Harry jika seandainya Hugo tidak merestuimu. Lagipula, ia karyawan ayahmu, 'kan?

DracoMalfoy: Aku tidak akan membawa-bawa urusan pekerjaan ke kehidupan percintaanku, 'Mione. _After all,_ ia adalah kakak dari calon pacarku, ia berhak memarahiku jika aku membuat Harry sedih.

HermioneGranger: Baiklah, tapi ingat, Draco, jangan minum kopi lagi, itu tidak baik untuk jantungmu. Minumlah air putih agar kau sedikit tenang dan pikirkan tentang hal-hal yang membuatmu bahagia.

DracoMalfoy: _Okay, ma'am. Thank you, guys,_ kalian benar-benar menolongku kali ini. Doakan aku sukses ya!

Draco mematikan ponselnya. Ia sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Berbagi cerita pada temannya saat sedang kalut memang obat terbaik, bisa membantu menghilangkan bebannya.

 **01.00 pm**

Oh sial, satu jam lagi. Draco mencoba tenang dan mengatur napasnya berkali-kali dan melakukannya dengan keras, membuat pengunjung yang lain menjadi terganggu. Ia tidak peduli, ia hanya perlu tenang. Ia sudah mencoba saran dari teman-temannya selama satu jam ini dan efeknya memang manjur, namun tidak berapa lama Draco kembali gelisah.

Harry menghampiri Draco dengan khawatir. Untungnya ia sudah bisa istirahat sejenak dari pelanggan yang terus-menerus datang. Daphne juga yang menyuruhnya langsung untuk menemani Draco, dan pekerjaannya akan digantikan dengan yang lain. Ia duduk di sebelah Draco dan menatapnya datar.

"Kau tahu, Draco? Kakakku bukan monster, tahu. Kau tidak perlu se gelisah ini," kata Harry enteng.

"Aku lebih baik menghadapi monster beneran daripada bertemu kakakmu," kata Draco dengan jengkel.

Harry tertawa, kelihatan, deh, sifat Draco yang sarkartis ini. "Kalau kau lebih memilih bertemu monster, berarti kau tidak mendapat restu kakakku, Draco," kata Harry menggoda Draco.

"Kau tidak membantuku, Harry, sungguh, setega itukah kau membiarkanku gelisah seperti ini?" Kata Draco sambil menatap Harry putus asa.

"Tidak, Draco, _seriously_ , kau menghadapi Hugo tidak memakai ujian tes atau apapun, kau hanya akan mengobrol dengan dia, percaya padaku, Hugo tidak se seram yang kau kira," kata Harry, lama-lama ia tak tega juga membiarkan Draco takut seperti ini.

"Bukan itu yang aku takutkan, Harry, aku takut dia tidak merestui kita, dan lebih parahnya lagi, bagimana kalau dia benar-benar akan mengujiku?" Kata Draco kalut.

'Astaga, susah sekali menenangkannya,' ujar Harry dalam hati. "Draco, dengar ya, dia adalah kakakku, otomatis sifatnya tidak jauh berbeda dariku. Hugo bukan orang yang serius, kok, ia hanya tegas, dan dia adalah orang paling santai yang pernah aku kenal. Mungkin memang beberapa orang menganggapnya orang yang dingin, tapi itu jauh sebelum mereka mengenal Hugo. Mereka mengatakan kalau Hugo adalah orang favorit mereka setelah mengenal Hugo dengan baik. Hugo bisa membedakan kapan saatnya untuk santai, dan kapan saatnya untuk serius. Nah, Draco, jadilah diri sendiri, jangan bertingkah seperti seseorang yang bukan kau. Jadi, setelah penjelasanku yang panjang ini, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Kata Harry sambil berharap Draco tidak gelisah lagi

"Melihatmu dan mendengarkanmu bicara menenangkanku saja sudah membuatku jauh lebih baik, Harry. _However_ , penjelasanmu barusan akan aku ingat jika aku sudah bertemu dengannya, terima kasih, _my Harry,_ " kata Draco sambil tersenyum kecil saat melihat pipi Harry bersemu merah.

" _Okay_ , sama-sama. Draco, ini sudah 01.30 pm, kau tidak mau berangkat?" Kata Harry mengalihkan pembiaraan.

"Oh, yaampun, mimpi buruk akan datang. Doakan aku lancar, Harry," kata Draco sambil memegang tangannya dan mencium kening Harry lalu pergi ke luar cafe. Harry melotot, mematung, dan pipinya semakin merah, dan berusaha untuk tidak salah tingkah. Ia bangkit berdiri dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mengabaikan senyuman misterius Daphne yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi mereka.

.:.:':.:..:.:':.:..:.:':.:.

Draco sudah sampai depan taman kota 10 menit lebih awal, rencananya ia ingin berlatih ekspresi apa yang akan ia tunjukkan ke Hugo nanti. Ia tidak mau menunjukkan ekspresi takut dan gugup karena itu akan merusak citra seorang Malfoy. Ia harus bertingkah tenang dan 'jadi diri sendiri', Harry yang menyuruhnya begitu. _Okay_ , ia akan bertingkah kalem dan tetap _stay cool._

'Mungkin jalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar taman akan membuatku rileks sedikit,' ujar Draco dalam hati. Ia berjalan pelan sambil melihat-lihat tanaman yang ada di pinggir jalan, sesekali menendang kerikil, atau iseng mencabut daun dari pohon lalu menjatuhkannya lagi. Draco sangat gabut.

"Ekhm,"

Suara deheman seseorang membuat Draco tersadar dan langsung membalikkan badannya. Hugo sudah ada di sana, memakai _outfit_ yang sangat tidak biasa. Hugo memakai kaus polo berwarna hijau terang, sebuah _sweater_ berwarna merah bergaris kuning melekat di tubuhnya, lalu ia memakai _skinny jeans_ berwarna merah muda, _bowler hat_ berwarna ungu sudah ada di kepalanya dan sebuah sunglasses hitam menghiasi wajahnya yang berjenggot, dan untuk sepatu, kalau tidak salah ia memakai _Adidas Breeze, 101 2 Men's Running Shoes._

Astaga, Draco sakit mata.

Seriusan, mata Draco berair melihatnya.

" _Hello_ , Draco," sapa Hugo menyadarkan Draco yang terpana dengan dirinya, _well_ , pakaiannya, _actually_. "Bagaimana penampilanku?" Kata Hugo dengan percaya diri.

"Ah, _Hello_ , um.. kau tampak menakjubkan. Err.. _what should I call you, sir_?" Kata Draco bingung bagaimana memanggil Hugo, sepertinya kalau hanya 'Hugo' dirasa kurang sopan.

"Hugo saja, _please_ , atau kau punya panggilan khusus untukku? Seperti ' _bro_ '?

" _Okay_ , Hugo, _deal_ ," kata Draco dengan gugup. Astaga, ia _nervous_ sekali.

"Bagaimana denganku? Apa aku harus memanggilmu Draco? Atau Adik? Haruskah ku tambahkan ipar? Jadinya 'adik ipar', dong ya? Kau suka itu, Draco?" Kata Hugo lagi. Draco bingung Hugo hanya menggodanya atau memang sudah sifatnya yang cerewet itu.

" _Just_ Draco, 'adik ipar'nya nanti saja," kata Draco, masih bingung harus berwajah seperti apa.

"Panggilan nama sudah _clear_ , sekarang saatnya kita pergi. Menurutmu sebaiknya kita pergi ke mana, Draco?" Kata Hugo dengan santai, berbeda sekali sifatnya dengan beberapa waktu belakangan, dingin dan datar, oh, dan tidak cerewet.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku jarang sekali berpergian, banyak waktu ku habiskan di cafe," kata Draco berusaha menyesuaikan cara bicaranya dengan Hugo.

" _Okay_ , aku akan menjadi _tour guide_ mu untuk beberapa jam ke depan, dan aku sudah tau kita akan ke mana sekarang," kata Hugo menyeringai. Oh tidak, ia sudah mulai menyeringai.

.:.:':.:..:.:':.:..:.:':.:.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau membawaku ke sini," kata Draco dengan terpana.

Bagaimana tidak, Hugo membawanya ke _London Dungeon_ , sebuah perpaduan antara museum, rumah horror, dan panggung komedi yang bertemakan sejarah berdarah di Inggris. Draco pernah membaca di salah satu artikel tentang tempat ini. Dan ia hanya pernah melewati tempatnya saja, tidak pernah masuk ke sini sebelumnya, karena ia pikir untuk apa ia kesana untuk mengetahui sejarah jika ada buku yang bisa dibaca.

"Kau tahu tempat ini, Draco?" Kata Hugo menyadarkan lamunan Draco.

"Ya, aku tahu tempat ini, tapi aku belum pernah masuk," kata Draco dengan jujur.

"Membosankan sekali kau, Draco, apakah kau tahu sejarah-sejarah yang ada di sini?" Kata Hugo lagi, seperti sedang menguji Draco.

"Aku tahu sebagian besar sejarah yang ada di Inggris, karena aku membaca buku," Draco sedikit pamer tentang hobinya yang satu ini, karena, jarang-jarang, 'kan, pria se- _almost_ _perfect_ Draco ternyata hobinya adalah membaca buku?

"Kalau hanya membaca buku saja, itu tidak ada seninya sama sekali. Tempat ini di buat tidak hanya untuk mengetahui sejarah semata, melainkan menghibur pengunjungnya dengan cara yang unik, padahal di dalam sana sangat menyeramkan," kata Hugo.

Mereka mulai masuk ke dalam _London_ _Dungeon_ setelah membayar tiket masuk. Draco sedikit terpana, karena bagaimanapun ia tidak pernah pergi ke amusement park sebelumnya, saat ia kecil pun tidak. Yeah, Draco mengalami masa kecil kurang bahagia.

"Ayo, kau mau terpesona sampai kapan?" Kata Hugo mengajak Draco.

.:.:':.:..:.:':.:..:.:':.:.

"ASTAGA! ITU TADI SERU SEKALI! HEY HUGO, KALAU KAU INGIN PERGI KE TEMPAT-TEMPAT SEPERTI INI, AJAK AKU!" Kata Draco dengan antusias.

Mereka memulai perjalanan mereka dari _The Crypt_ sampai berakhir di _Extremis_ : _Drop Ride to Doom_. Segmen dari awal sampai akhir berjumlah 14 segmen. Aktor dan aktrisnya sangat piawai dalam memainkan perannya masing-masing. Draco dan Hugo juga berkesempatan untuk ikut berakting seolah-olah mereka adalah bagian dari cerita masa lalu.

" _I will_ , Draco, _I will_ , reaksimu sama dengan reaksi Harry saat aku membawanya ke sini, hanya saja Harry memakai aksi lompat-lompatan saking bahagianya, kau hanya kalem, dalam artian tidak ikut melompat seperti Harry, namun tidak juga naif untuk teriak saking _excited_ nya," kata Hugo membandingkan Draco dan Harry. Draco hanya salting karena sepertinya ia sudah berhasil membuat Hugo suka padanya.

"Um, setelah ini, kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Draco, ia penasaran, Hugo akan membawanya ke mana lagi.

"Kita makan dulu, aku lapar sekali--"

"Aku yang traktir!" Kata Draco dengan semangat.

"Tidak, Draco, kau tidak usah--"

"Tidak, Hugo, kau sudah membuatku bahagia hari ini, biarkan aku menraktirmu, _please_.." kata Draco berusaha membujuk Hugo.

"Astaga, lagi-lagi kau sama saja dengan Harry. Ya sudah, ayo keluar dari sini," kata Hugo mengajak Draco keluar dari area _London Dungeon_ karena tempat itu sudah akan tutup. Draco hampir melompat kesenangan karena dirinya disamakan dengan Harry lagi.

Mereka makan di salah satu _fast food_ terdekat di daerah situ. Draco menyuruh Hugo untuk duduk setelah menanyakan pesanannya sementara Draco mengantre untuk memesan.

Saat gilirannya tiba, Draco memesan 2 _double cheeseburger, curly french fries, dan 2 lemon iced tea._

Draco sedang mencari di mana Hugo duduk ketika ia melihat salah satu wajah yang tidak asing, sedang mengobrol dengan Hugo.

'Astaga, ada berapa banyak Tom Riddle di dunia ini? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi?' Ujar Draco dalam hati. Draco menghampiri mereka dengan wajah bete. Ia melihat rahang Hugo mengeras, sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi saat mereka bermain tadi.

"Draco Malfoy, ya?" Kata Tom Riddle menyapa Draco duluan.

"Terakhir aku cek, ya, namaku Draco Malfoy," kata Draco dengan sinis.

"Astaga, kenapa orang-orang yang aku temui berwajah dingin semua, ya?" Kata Tom berbicara sendiri lalu tertawa miris.

'Itu karena kau seorang _dirty-as*hole_ , _dude_ ,' ujar Draco dalam hati dengan sebal.

"Aku hanya mampir ke sini untuk mengambil pesananku, tenang saja, aku tidak menguntit kalian, kok. Hugo, bagaimana kau bisa kenal Draco?" Kata Tom dengan nada santai yang dipaksakan, sebenarnya ia gugup menghadapi mantan kakak iparnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Hugo dengan dingin.

" _Okay, okay,_ aku pergi dulu, salam untuk Harry, ya," kata Tom sambil keluar membawa bungkusan makanannya.

Draco melihat wajah Hugo, ia sangat _badmood_ , padahal tadi ia baik-baik saja. Draco menyenggol lengan Hugo dan menujuk burgernya dengan dagunya. Hugo menghela napas lalu mengambil burgernya dan memakannya dengan diam. Sangat canggung.

"Aku tidak menyangka aku bertemu dengan dia lagi, ku kira ia sudah meninggal," kata Hugo sarkartis.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu," kata Draco membalas perkataan Hugo.

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf?" Kata Hugo dengan bingung.

"Well, aku bertemu dengannya semalam, sebenarnya aku punya niatan untuk membunuhnya karena dia masih mengganggu Harry, apa Harry sudah cerita?" Kata Draco dengan santai, seolah-olah ia memang merencanakan hal itu.

"Ya, ia sudah cerita, aku pun hampir memarahi Harry karena sudah memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara lagi dengannya," kata Hugo.

"Draco, apakah kau serius dengan Harry?" Tanya Hugo dengan serius.

Draco tak bisa berkata-kata, ia hanya mengunyah makanannya dengan pelan sambil memikirkan jawabannya.

"Begini, Draco, aku tidak akan merestui kalian jika kau tidak serius dengannya, kau tahu apa yang aku maksud, 'kan? Serius yang aku maksud bukan hanya kau akan menikahinya, tetapi tidak melakukan kekerasan dan masih memperlakukannya dengan manusiawi jika kau marah padanya. Kau boleh marah padanya, aku serius, hanya, tolong untuk tidak pakai kekerasan. Aku menasehatimu seperti ini sebagai kakak, baik untuk Harry maupun untukmu, Harry adalah segalanya untukku, ia satu-satunya yang masih aku miliki sampai sekarang. Kau pasti tahu dan mengerti bagaimana cara menghargai milik orang lain, 'kan? Yaitu dengan menjaganya, menyayanginya, dan peduli padanya. Untuk saat ini ia masih milikku, tetapi jika ia sudah menikah nanti, ia akan jadi milik orang lain, tetapi ia masih menjadi adikku. Aku sangat menyayanginya.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu ke sini tanpa alasan, begitu pula dengan cara berpakaianku hari ini. Aku hanya ingin melihat, jika aku memakai pakaian aneh ini, kau akan mengejekku dan malu untuk pergi denganku, atau kau hanya cuek dan tetap bermain tanpa peduli malu atau tidak. Jujur, aku terkesan kau hanya tekejut di awal dan masih mengatakan kalau aku 'menakjubkan', dan aku lebih terkesan lagi saat kau menikmati waktumu bersamaku tanpa peduli betapa anehnya pakaianku hari ini. Bahkan kau tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang menunjukku karena memakai pakaian yang aneh, kau hanya menikmati waktumu denganku. Mungkin alasan ini terlalu kekanakkan, tapi ini berarti besar untukku, dan untuk Harry. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Harry asal ia bahagia, aku tidak peduli harus menjual ginjal atau tubuhku asalkan Harry bisa tetap hidup enak," kata Hugo panjang lebar.

Draco terpana mendengarnya, ia merasa kasih sayang Hugo pada adiknya itu benar-benar luar biasa, dan ia akan menjadi pria terjahat se dunia bila ia mengecewakan Hugo. Diam-diam Draco bersyukur memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang mengajarkannya untuk menjadi orang yang dapat membuat orang lain bahagia, bisa apa ia tanpa Daphne yang mendampinginya dari kecil itu?

"Hugo, terima kasih sudah membiarkanku mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiranmu tentangku. Biarkan aku memberitahu mu. Aku belum punya mantan, satupun, tetapi aku pernah dekat dengan beberapa orang dan tidak sampai pada tahap pacaran, karena aku ini tipe orang yang tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku untuk hal yang tidak perlu, saat ini aku sedang sibuk sekolah karena _father_ akan mempercayakan perusahaan padaku. Aku bukanlah orang yang main-main, apalagi dalam urusan percintaan seperti ini, dan aku juga tidak mudah mengumbar janji-janji yang belum tentu bisa ku tepati, aku sudah mengatakan itu pada Harry. _Well_ , ini pertama kalinya untukku berbicara dengan pihak keluarga calon pacarku. Aku berencana akan menikahinya nanti, aku belum tahu pasti kapan, yang jelas kau bisa pegang janjiku yang satu ini, bahwa aku akan menikahinya nanti, jika Harry sudah membalas perasaanku.

"Saat pertama kali aku melihat Harry, seakan ada _cupid_ yang menembakkan panahnya padaku dan Harry, aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Ia terlihat ramah, pekerja keras, pemberani, dan ia sangat suka tersenyum, lalu aku sangat menyukainya kalau ia sedang ngambek dan mengeluarkan kata-kata sarkartis. Aku membutuhkan Harry untuk meredamkan amarahku bila aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku, tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan kekerasan padanya, untuk apa aku melukai perasaan orang yang kucintai? Itu sama saja dengan menyia-nyiakan pemberian yang diberikan Tuhan padaku. Intinya adalah, kau bisa percayakan Harry padaku. Aku akan mencoba membicarakan ini pada orang tuaku, kau bisa tunggu kabar dariku, jika kau mau," kata Draco dengan tulus.

"Untuk saat ini aku percaya padamu, semoga kau menggunakan kepercayaan itu dengan baik," kata Hugo, terlihat puas.

Draco tersenyum bangga, akhirnya, permasalahan antara dirinya dan Hugo telah selesai. Draco sangat lega saat Hugo ternyata orang yang _easy going_ dan suka bercanda, bahkan ia tergolong orang yang jahil, kata-kata Harry sudah terbukti.

" _By the way_ , aku merestui kalian berdua, kau dan Harry," kata Hugo dengan mantap.

Akhirnya, Draco bisa mengerjakan tugas akhir kuliahnya dengan tenang dan damai.

.:.:':.:.

 **TBC**

.:.:':.:.

Author's Note: Hai semuaaaaa aku telat update padahal ceritanya udh rampung dan siap dipublish:") maapkeun:") menjelang lebaran bener2 gaada waktu sedetikpun buat buka hape, harus bantuin mamah masak:"D

btw, aku mau ngucapin Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1438 H, mohon maaf lahir dan batin:)) xoxo

ps: namaku fitria loh xD #gapenting


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: J. K Rowling**

 **Warning: OOC, typo(s), slash, bl**

.:.:':.:..:.:':.:..:.:':.:.

Draco sedang di _Coffee Nerd_ , seperti biasa. Dan mengerjakan tugas. Tapi ia tidak ditemani dengan gengnya. Mereka beralasan ingin menyegarkan hati dan pikiran mereka terlebih dahulu _a.k.a_ liburan sehari. Yang ia tahu, Blaise pergi bersama Astoria ke luar kota, sudah Draco duga kalau dua temannya itu ternyata ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Theo berlibur dengan Pansy, yang satu ini sangat tidak Draco duga sama sekali, setahu Draco, Pansy sudah punya pacar, ataukah mungkin mereka sudah putus? Mungkin Theo hanya ingin menghiburnya, siapa tahu saat mereka pulang, status mereka sudah tidak 'teman' lagi. Hanya Hermione yang tidak ada kabarnya sama sekali, Draco bertaruh ia sedang di perpustakaan, belajar seperti Draco. Gadis itu tidak mau belajar hanya berdua bersama Draco, dengan alasan Draco sangat menjengkelkan, padahal Draco tidak berbuat macam-macam.

Tiga hari lagi ia akan menjalani sidang skripsi. Yang artinya ia tidak bisa sering-sering berduaan dengan Harry. Ia harus fokus dengan tugas akhirnya.

 _By the way_ , Harry belum datang, astaga, tentu saja ia belum datang. Ini masih jam 7 pagi dan Daphne memang membuka tokonya dua jam sebelum mereka siap untuk _open_. Draco mengakui kalau ia sinting karena sangat rajin sampai ia mengekori Daphne membuka tokonya. Daphne terkadang takut dan curiga Draco dirasuki setan iseng.

"Draco, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Daphne dengan teriak sambil mengecek peralatan masak di dapur.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas, Daph, kenapa? Kau butuh bantuan?" Kata Draco, sebenarnya Draco hanya basa-basi bertanya menawarkan bantuan, karena Draco sangat malas jika Daphne sudah meminta bantuan pada Draco, bantuan tersebut sangat merepotkan.

"Ya, aku butuh bantuanmu. Bisakah kau mengecek sampah di pintu belakang? Aku sudah menyuruh Bill untuk membuang sampah semalam, tapi aku tidak tahu dia mengerjakannya atau tidak," kata Daphne balik ke meja kasir untuk mengecek keuangan mereka.

"Ya, aku ke sana sekarang," kata Draco menutup bukunya dan berjalan menjauhi meja tempat ia belajar. Kenapa Daphne menyuruh Bill si pelupa untuk membuang sampah? Ia adalah orang yang sangat merepotkan jika penyakit lupa nya sudah kumat.

Benar saja _feeling_ Draco, kantong sampah besar masih tergeletak di lantai dekat pintu belakang. Draco menghela napas, pagi indahnya sudah tercemar karena membuang sampah. Tidak keren sekali. Draco mengangkat kantong sampah tersebut, yang beratnya bukan main, dan seketika ia menyesal karena tidak membuka pintu dulu, membuat ia menaruh kembali sampahnya untuk membuka pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka, Draco mengeluarkan sampah besar itu dari cafe dan menaruhnya di tempat pembuangan sampah khusus cafe.

Draco memandang sampah tersebut dengan jengkel. Ketika ia ingin berbalik masuk ke dalam, ia melihat mobil keluarga Malfoy, tidak, itu mobil ibunya, dan ibunya berada di jok belakang, dengan seseorang. Draco tidak melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok di samping ibunya itu. Mereka terlihat sedang mengobrol serius. Dan Draco tidak berniat untuk menghampirinya, itu bukan urusan Draco. Dengan cuek, Draco masuk ke dalam. Siap untuk belajar lagi, atau membantu Daphne.

Tapi, setelah Draco pikir-pikir lagi, ia sepertinya kenal dengan seseorang yang sedang mengobrol dengan ibunya. Ada benda yang sangat familiar sedang dipegang oleh orang di sebelah ibunya. Sebuah topi berwarna hitam dengan tulisan bordiran _LIT_ berwarna putih, terlihat dengan jelas. Tapi Draco lupa siapa pemilik topi tersebut. Draco hanya melihatnya sekali. Ah sudahlah, Draco pusing mengingatnya.

Draco pergi ke dapur untuk bikin kopi hitam untuknya ketika ia mendengar suara berisik dari arah _rest room_ para pelayan di cafe ini. Setahu Draco, hanya ia dan Daphne yang baru datang. Dan ini belum waktunya cafe buka. Tidak mungkin 'kan ada setan pagi buta begini? Draco berjalan ke depan pintu tersebut tetapi tidak membukanya, ia memberanikan diri mengetuk pintunya, pelan. Tidak ada jawaban. Draco mengetuk lagi, kali ini agak keras. Tidak ada jawaban juga. Tapi bunyi gemerisiknya terdengar lebih keras dan ada suara benda terjatuh. Draco mengetuknya dengan keras. Tidak ada jawaban juga. Apa mungkin di dalam adalah maling? Oh, dengan segenap hatinya Draco memberanikan diri membuka pintunya, dan yang ia lihat adalah pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

"DRACO! KAU MENGAGETKANKU!"

"HARRY! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kata Draco dengan tidak percaya, ia menelan ludah melihat Harry _topless_ dan hanya memakai celana _boxer_ , rambut acak-acakan pula.

"'Apa yang kulakukan di sini?' Ya aku bekerja, lah, Draco," kata Harry dengan jengkel sambil memakai baju cafe dan celana panjang hitam. Ia memasukkan bajunya ke dalam tas dan menaruh tasnya di loker.

"Ku kira hanya ada aku dan Daphne di sini. Aku tidak melihat kau datang, Harry, jangan salah paham dulu, aku bukan orang mesum," kata Draco salah tingkah.

"Aku sudah bilang 'iya, sebentar,' setiap kau mengetuk dan kau sangat tidak sabar sekali sampai akhirnya kau menemukanku, _topless_ ," Kata Harry menekankan kata terakhirnya, _mood_ nya agak jelek karna Draco.

Draco merasa bersalah, ia terlalu budeg atau parno, hingga tidak mendengar ada jawaban dari dalam. " _Okay_ , maafkan aku, Harry. Tidak terulang lagi," kata Draco takut-takut.

"Ya sudahlah, lagipula itu sudah terjadi," kata Harry menghela napas. " _Well_ , kau tidak mau ke depan?"

"Oh, ya, aku mau ke depan," kata Draco mempersilakan Harry berjalan duluan. Saat Draco ingin berbalik, ia melihat benda yang tidak asing, digantung pada sebuah paku kecil, sebuah topi hitam, tulisan putihnya menunjukkan kata ' _LIT_ '. Draco berpikir, 'mungkinkah?'

.:.:':.:.

 **Flashback**

Harry berangkat lebih awal, untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sempat ditundanya semalam. Perasaannya biasa saja, tidak ada yang spesial, ia berangkat seperti biasa, naik bus sampai depan cafe, saat ia dicegat oleh satu pria berbadan tegap, tinggi, dan memakai baju serba hitam, seperti agen rahasia. Oh, ia adalah _bodyguard_. Ia ingin berjalan melewati pria tersebut, tapi lagi-lagi dicegat oleh tangannya. Ada apa?

Seorang wanita, sudah ibu-ibu, berpakaian rapi, seperti ibu negara pada umumnya, tapi bukan ibu negara. Rambutnya disanggul rapi ke bawah, memakai kalung berlian, sepatu hak tinggi, dan kacamata hitam. Ini kan masih pagi, matahari belum se silau pada siang hari, kenapa ibu ini repot-repot memakai kacamata hitam.

Ibu itu mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah, lalu membuka kacamatanya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan mulai berbicara.

"Harry Potter?"

Harry hanya menatap ibu itu serba salah, ibu ini terlihat sedang menilai dirinya. Apa ada yang salah dengannya? Baju yang Harry pakai biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada yang aneh.

"Ya, itu namaku. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Kata Harry berusaha sopan.

"Oh, aku Narcissa Malfoy, keberatan aku pinjam waktumu sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," kata Narcissa sambil menjabat tangan Harry. Harry menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ya, boleh, um.." kata Harry, dan Narcissa mempersilakan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Harry menurut dan Narcissa juga ikut masuk ke dalam.

Situasinya sangat _awkward_. Ia tak tahu harus berbicara duluan atau tidak, atau menanyakan kabarnya, atau bertanya apakah ia ibunya Draco? Harry bingung.

"Aku ibunya Draco, kau kenal anakku, 'kan? Maaf, tiba-tiba aku menemuimu seperti ini, aku hanya ingin membicarakan hal yang menurutku harus diselesaikan," kata Narcissa.

"Apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan, _Ma'am_?" Kata Harry gugup.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau berpacaran dengan Draco?" Kata Narcissa langsung.

Harry bingung menjawabnya. Sebenarnya mereka hanya dekat, tanpa ada status yang mengikat. Dan Harry juga belum memberitahu Draco kalau ia juga suka padanya. Harry bingung bagaimana menjawabnya. Ah, tapi Harry serius dengan Draco. Draco juga kelihatannya begitu. Setelah ia pulang dari jalan-jalannya dengan Hugo, Draco kelihatan bahagia sekali. Harry berasumsi kalau Draco baik-baik saja dan mereka sudah mendapat restu.

"Ya, aku berpacaran dengan Draco," kata Harry dengan mantap.

"Begini, Harry, aku tahu Draco belum pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun, tapi ia pernah membawa satu laki-laki ke dalam rumah, ia mengaku kalau ia berpacaran dengan Draco, aku pikir ia lelaki yang baik, ia setahun lebih muda dari Draco. Sejak saat itu, ia sering ke rumah kami, tanpa Draco, dan satu per satu harta kami hilang, perhiasan, uang, dan emas ia ambil sedikit demi sedikit. Aku mulai menyadarinya, lalu aku bertanya pada Draco. Draco bilang, ia tidak berpacaran dengan lelaki itu. Ia hanya meminta bantuan pada Draco sekali untuk masalah kuliahnya. Setelah aku cek di cctv keluarga kami, ternyata memang benar kalau lelaki itu yang mencuri barang-barang kami," kata Narcissa.

Harry tahu maksud Narcissa menceritakan hal tersebut pada Harry. Ia hanya mendengarkan, tapi ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sebenarnya ia sedikit tersinggung, tapi, ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan raut wajah kesalnya.

"Bukan maksudku untuk menyindirmu atau membuatmu tersinggung, Harry. Aku hanya ingin berhati-hati pada siapapun yang dekat dengan Draco. Teman-teman Draco pun, aku tanya satu per satu," kata Narcissa dengan nada minta maaf.

"Tidak, _ma'am_ , aku tidak tersinggung. Aku percaya Anda melakukan hal itu untuk melindungi keluarga Anda. Aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku berada diposisimu. Tapi, tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam," kata Harry dengan sabar dan tersenyum.

"Okay, aku percaya kau tidak akan mengkhianati keluargaku. Masalah pertama terselesaikan. Aku tahu kau adiknya Hugo. Keluarga Malfoy sangat percaya pada Hugo. Dia sudah kami anggap sebagai orang terdekat kami. Ia orang yang baik, sopan, dan membuat orang sekitarnya merasa aman saat berada di dekatnya," kata Narcissa, ada senyuman saat ia membicarakan Hugo.

Harry tersenyum, senang dan bangga, kakaknya sangat disayangi oleh semua orang. Harry luluh pada wanita ini. Ia sudah tidak merasa kesal.

"Tapi, maaf Harry, aku belum bisa memberimu restu, karna setelah lulus kuliah nanti, Draco akan mendapatkan pelatihan khusus selama dua tahun di Perancis untuk menjadi penerus pemimpin di perusahaan kami, ia juga akan memegang perusahaan kami di cabang Perancis selama satu tahu. Harry, aku dan suamiku akan memberi kalian restu jika Draco lulus pelatihan di sana," Kata Narcissa dengan nada final.

"Kami, aku dan suamiku, sudah membicarakan hal ini dan kami berdua tidak keberatan dengan hubungan kalian. Hanya saja, Draco adalah calon pemegang perusahaan kami, ia punya tanggung jawab yang besar. Aku tidak mau konsentrasi Draco terganggu jika kalian berpacaran,"

Harry diam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Bagaiamapun, ini berita baru. Ia mendengarnya langsung dari orang tua Draco. Draco ataupun Daphne pun tidak memberitahunya. Atau memang mereka berdua belum tahu? Harry tidak tahu.

"Jangan bilang pada Draco kalau aku menemuimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia marah padaku," kata Narcissa lagi.

Harry mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, _ma'am_ , boleh aku ke luar sekarang?" Kata Harry, untuk saat ini ia tidak tahan berada satu ruangan dengan ibunya Draco.

Narcissa mengangguk dan tersenyum. Harry membuka pintu mobil dan ke luar. Dan mobil itu melaju menjauhinya. Harry pergi ke cafe dengan perasaan campur aduk.

 **Flashback end**

.:.:':.:.

Harry tidak bisa fokus, perasaannya tidak tenang. Ia hampir menumpahkan kopi yang ia bawa untuk pelanggan, tiga kali. Harry tidak bisa bekerja jika pikirannya kemana-mana.

'Bagaimana bisa ibunya Draco tidak memberiku restu? Memangnya aku akan mengganggu Draco? Lagipula selama ini Draco yang selalu menggangguku, aku tidak pernah mengacau selama Draco belajar di cafe, ataupun memeras harta Draco. Ia yang selalu menraktirku padahal aku yang tidak mau--'

"Harry? Kau melamun?"

Harry tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tadinya sedang mengelap meja, dan ternyata Daphne memerhatikannya.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat, Harry. Kalau kau sakit, lebih baik kau ke _rest room_ ," kata Daphne mengkhawatirkan Harry.

"Tidak, Daphne, aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya haus, aku ke dapur dulu ya," kata Harry langsung pergi ke dapur sebelum Daphne bertanya macam-macam.

Draco yang melihat hal itu, mengikuti Harry ke dapur. Ia bingung kenapa Harry sudah melamun bahkan sebelum mereka membuka toko. Ia lihat Harry minum sambil menyender pada tembok. Matanya terpejam, lalu menghela napas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Harry?" Kata Draco, mengagetkan Harry.

"Astaga, Draco! Bikin kaget saja," kata Harry sebal. Draco menghampiri Harry dan mengurung Harry dengan kedua tangannya di tembok.

"Sepertinya kau lupa satu hal," bisik Draco, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Harry.

"Aku tidak lupa apapun," kata Harry pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ya, kau lupa satu hal," kata Draco tidak mau kalah.

Oh, tentu saja Harry peka. Ciuman selamat pagi. Draco alay sekali. Lalu Harry mencium pipi Draco dengan cepat, berharap Draco melepas kurungannya.

"Pada tempatnya, Harry," kata Draco dengan sabar.

Harry memutar kedua bola matanya, dan ia tidak mencium Draco, ia hanya menatap Draco, lama-kelamaan ia tidak tahan, ia tertawa ngakak.

Draco melihat Harry tertawa sampai puas. Tiba-tiba Draco membungkam bibir Harry, alias menciumnya. Melumat bibir bawahnya yang membuat kaki Harry seperti _jelly_. Otak Harry selalu _blank_ jika Draco menciumnya.

Draco melepas ciumannya, "Kau imut sekali, sering-sering tertawa seperti itu di depanku, Harry," kata Draco yang sangat gemas melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Harry.

Harry lupa akan masalah yang baru di hadapinya beberapa jam yang lalu hanya karena Draco. Draco memang hebat mengalihkan perhatian Harry.

"Astaga! Mataku!" Teriak salah satu pegawai di cafe, Sarah.

Harry malu sekali, ia mendorong Draco lalu menarik Sarah keluar dari dapur. Draco menyeringai.

.:.:':.:.

Harry bingung, haruskah ia bertanya pada Draco, atau merahasiakan ini dari Draco sesuai dengan apa yang diminta oleh ibunya? Tapi Harry juga ingin memastikan satu hal. Ia tidak pandai menyimpan rahasia, dan ia juga tidak ahli dalam berbohong.

Draco bilang sebentar lagi ia akan menjalani sidang skripsi. Jika Harry memberitahukan hal ini pada Draco, Draco pasti tidak bisa fokus. Harry dilema sekali. Tapi, sebaiknya ia bilang pada Draco setelah sidang saja. Mungkin pada saat itu juga Draco akan jujur padanya kalau ia akan pergi.

"Harry!"

Harry berbalik mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Draco karena cafe juga sudah akan tutup, dan ia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia lihat Draco juga sudah merapikan meja dan buku-bukunya.

"Harry, aku berencana memberitahu orang tuaku tentang hubungan kita hari ini, setelah kita pulang nanti," kata Draco dengan semangat. Harry menatap Draco dengan pandangan datar lalu tersenyum singkat, tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Kata Draco kecewa, reaksi Harry tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasinya.

"Aku menyukainya, tapi apakah lebih baik jika kau memberitahu mereka saat kau sudah selesai dengan sidangmu?" Kata Harry dengan hati-hati, agar Draco tidak curiga.

"Tidak, aku sudah mempersiapkan hal ini, lagipula aku serius denganmu. Orang tuaku pasti mengerti," kata Draco dengan optimis. Harry hanya menghela napas.

"Draco, jangan terlalu terbu-buru..."

"Terburu-buru apanya? Aku sudah mantap denganmu walaupun kita baru kenal dua setengah bulan," kata Draco.

"Iya, aku mengerti, hanya saja apakah kita tidak bisa menjalaninya dengan perlahan-lahan? Aku takut orang tuamu tidak setuju," kata Harry dengan was-was, takut keceplosan.

"Orang tuaku pasti setuju, Harry, ia sudah pernah melihat kita berdua, kau tenang saja. Kita bisa kawin lari kalau mereka tidak setuju," kata Draco.

Harry bimbang. Ia teringat kembali dengan kata-kata Narcissa Malfoy tadi pagi. Ia belum memberi mereka restu karena Draco akan pergi.

"Harry, kau mencintaku atau tidak?" Kata Draco dengan tiba-tiba, melihat Harry tidak menjawab kata-katanya. Ia hanya ingin tahu setelah pengorbanannya selama ini, Harry sudah luluh atau belum.

Harry bingung mau menjawab apa. Tentu saja ia mencintai Draco. Tapi apakah ia sanggup mengucapkan kata cinta itu lalu Draco pergi meninggalkannya? Tidak, lebih baik Harry menunggu di saat yang tepat.

"Draco, aku..."

"Jawab aku, Harry." Kata Draco dengan serius.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Draco.."

"Kau hanya perlu menjawabku, Harry. Ya atau tidak?" Kata Draco.

Harry kalut. Ia ingin sekali menjawabnya, tapi ia takut, karena Draco akan meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku, Harry? Kau meragukanku? Setelah semua perjuangan yang aku lakukan untukmu?" Kata Draco dengan dingin.

Harry tidak memercayai pendengarannya. Draco dingin sekali. Harry tidak suka Draco seperti ini. Ia tidak suka bertengkar dengan Draco.

"Draco, lebih baik kau pulang saja," kata Harry datar.

"Oh, setelah kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, kau mengusirku? Baik. Aku akan pulang," Kata Draco, mengambil tasnya lalu berdiri, memandang Harry yang sedang, sepertinya, menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu hari ini. Jangan kau kira aku tidak memperhatikanmu dari pagi. Kau bertingkah aneh sekali, dan kau sering melamun, atau melakukan sesuatu dengan tatapan kosong," kata Draco.

"Aku pulang dulu. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Sepertinya kau butuh waktu sendiri," lalu ia pergi, menjauhi Harry.

Harry bingung harus bagaimana. Ia takut Draco marah pada ibunya jika ia memberitahunya. Tangis yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya pecah. Ia hanya tidak sanggung orang yang dicintainya ternyata akan pergi meninggalkannya, lagi. Harry tidak akan menahan Draco, siapa dia menghalangi kepergian Draco? Ia bukan pacarnya, tunangannya, suaminya. Bahkan ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Draco tadi.

Draco pulang ke Malfoy Manor dengan perasaan kesal. _Mood_ nya hancur. Ia pikir Harry akan menyetujui idenya. Ia pikir Harry mencintainya.

Draco masuk ke ruang tamu, ayah dan ibunya tidak ada di sana. Mungkin mereka sudah di kamar. Draco memutuskan untuk langsung ke kamar juga, untuk mandi dan tidur. Ia lelah sekali.

Kamar Draco bersebelahan dengan perpustakaan keluarga. Biasanya perpustakaan tersebut menjadi tempat kedua favoritnya setelah kamar tidurnya. Saat ia melewati perpustakaan, samar-samar ia mendengar suara ibunya, ibunya menyebut nama 'Harry Potter'. Dan tidak lama, suara ayahnya muncul membalas perkataan ibunya. Draco penasaran, ia mulai menguping.

"Harry Potter itu, sepertinya ia mengerti kalau kita belum memberi mereka berdua restu," kata ayahnya, Lucius.

"Memang. Tapi, aku takut Draco marah pada kita, karena Draco sendiri pun belum tahu jika ia harus pergi ke Perancis untuk menjalani pelatihan," kata Narcissa dengan nada sedih.

"Urusan Draco aku yang tangani. Anak itu tidak bisa menolak ataupun berontak untuk pergi. Ini semua demi kepentingan kelanjutan perusahaan kita," kata Lucius.

"Aku tidak tega melihat wajah Harry saat aku bilang padanya kalau Draco akan pergi tadi pagi. Wajahnya sangat mengingatkanku akan Hugo," kata Narcissa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Cissy. Harry pasti tahu kewajiban seorang Malfoy seperti apa. Mau bagaimana lagi, kita tunda dulu restu kita, sebelum--"

"Sebelum apa?"

Lucius dan Narcissa kaget lalu melihat ke arah pintu. Draco sudah berdiri di sana dengan tatapan dingin nan menusuk.

"Sejak kapan kau di sana, Draco?" Kata Lucius dengan tenang.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Kenapa kalian tidak bilang dari jauh-jauh hari kalau aku akan dibuang ke Perancis?" Kata Draco dengan tajam.

"Bukan dibuang, Draco, hanya.."

"Lalu kalau bukan dibuang, apa lagi sebutannya? Pelatihan di sini juga tidak masalah. Aku menolak ke Perancis," kata Draco memotong perkataan ibunya.

"Pelatihan di sini hanya untuk karyawan. Penerus tahta keluarga Malfoy harus dilatih khusus dengan ahlinya. Leluhur keluarga kita asli Perancis. Kau tidak boleh seenaknya saja mengatur di mana kau akan dilatih," kata Lucius dengan dingin.

"Kalian sengaja melakukan ini untuk menyakiti Harry kan? Kalau kalian tidak suka pada Harry, lampiaskan kebencian itu padaku, jangan sentuh Harry," kata Draco.

"Tidak, _son_ , kami tidak punya maksud untuk menyakiti Harry. Kami tidak mungkin menyakiti adik dari orang kepercayaan keluarga kita," kata Narcissa, menghampiri Draco lalu menggenggam tangannya.

Draco diam. Ia memikirkan perasaan Harry setelah tau hal ini. Harry memendam semuanya sendirian. Draco merasa bersalah pada Harry karena sudah keras padanya. Harry polos, ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Draco telah egois padanya.

"Berapa lama aku di Perancis?" Tanya Draco dengan datar.

"Dua tahun pelatihan, satu tahun percobaan memegang perusahaan cabang Perancis," jawab Lucius.

Draco menghela napas. "Inikah penyebabnya Harry bertingkah aneh dari pagi? Melamun dan seringkali salah membawa pesanan untuk pelanggan, karena ibu bertemu dengan Harry dan membicarakan hal ini?" Kata Draco menatap ayahnya dengan dingin.

"Seandainya kalian bilang padaku lebih awal, aku tidak perlu menebar janji-janji cintaku pada Harry," kata Draco menghela napas, lalu melepas genggaman Narcissa dan pergi dari situ.

Draco berhenti di pintu. "Aku terima jika kalian ingin membuangku ke Perancis. Tapi aku ingin kalian berjanji padaku satu hal. Kalian sudah menjanjikan Harry sebuah restu setelah aku pulang dari Perancis, tolong tepati janji itu. Aku akan berusaha semampuku agar aku bisa bersama dengan Harry. Dan kalian tidak boleh menyentuh atau menyakitinya selama aku tidak di sini," kata Draco, lalu pergi dari perpustakaan. Meninggalkan Lucius dan Narcissa yang berpandangan dengan pasrah.

.:.:':.:.

 **TBC**

.:.:':.:.

 **Author's Notes: Haiiiii maaf bgttt aku telat update dikarenakan sinyal di kampung halaman sangat jelek, padahal udah siap di publish hikhik semoga kalian suka ya chapter ini, aku udh coba buat panjangin dan ternyata cuma nambah sedikit doang. dan btw, aku gatau sidang skripsi itu kaya gimana, dan sidang skripsi di luar negeri itu sistemnya bagaimana, hehe harap dimaklum ya._.v**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

 **Warning: OOC, typo(s), slash, bl**

.:.:.::"::.:.:.

Sudah seminggu sejak sidang skirpsi Draco telah selesai, Harry belum memunculkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Draco. Ia hanya mengirimkan bunga dan kartu ucapan selamat atas keberhasilan Draco, membuat Draco kembali meragukan perasaannya.

Sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali Draco hampir menelepon Harry ataupun datang ke rumahnya diam-diam, tapi Draco tidak berani mengetuk dan akhirnya ia pulang ke rumah dengan pikiran kalut yang masih sama.

Setidaknya, jika memang mereka ingin berpisah baik-baik, bukan seperti ini caranya. Lagipula, mereka bukan berpisah karena putus cinta, tapi hanya pergi jauh alias LDR.

Orang tua Draco pun hanya bisa diam melihat anaknya yang tiap malam keluar rumah dan baru kembali satu jam kemudian, dengan wajah yang tidak berubah, datar. Narcissa hampir meminta suaminya untuk membatalkan kepergian Draco, tapi ia tahu suaminya tidak akan menyetujuinya.

Daphne juga bertanya-tanya kenapa Draco sudah jarang ke cafe lagi. Perilaku Draco sangat aneh dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, Harry sakit. Draco tidak tahu jika Harry sakit karena Draco sudah tidak mengunjungi cafe lagi. Daphne sudah memberitahu Draco lewat pesan singkat, tetapi tidak ada balasan dari Draco.

Teman-teman Draco pun bingung dengan yang dilakukan Draco. Mereka sudah pernah datang kerumahnya dan pada akhirnya diusir oleh Draco sendiri sepuluh menit kemudian. Menyebalkan.

Ini sudah keterlaluan. Daphne akan menelepon Harry.

 _/"Iya, Daph? Ada apa?"/_ Kata Harry di ujung telepon.

"Harry, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah baikkan? Apakah obat yang aku kasih sangat manjur?" Kata Daphne.

 _/"Well, sangat manjur, terima kasih, Bossku tersayang,"/_ kata Harry yang suaranya masih terdengar serak.

"Sama-sama, Harry. Kapan kau mulai masuk kerja? Teman-teman disini sudah merindukanmu, tahu," kata Daphne.

 _/"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya padamu, Daph, mereka 'kan benci padaku,"/_ kata Harry dengan sarkas sambil tertawa.

"Oh kau tidak tahu saja. Bahkan sekarang pun mereka ada di depan wajahku, mendengarkan pembicaraan kita seperti tidak punya malu," kata Daphne dengan sebal sambil mencibir ke arah para pegawainya.

 _/"Oh, kalau begitu aku percaya padamu. Tapi apakah di situ ada Sarah?"/_ kata Harry.

"Ya, dia ada di sini. Kenapa?" Kata Daphne penasaran.

 _/"Tolong katakan padanya aku rindu dengan ocehannya,"/_ kata Harry dengan jahil.

"Oh astaga, kita semua di sini sangat bosan dengan mulut bermesin milik Sarah. Sejak kau sakit, ia tambah cerewet dan sangat rewel dengan ketidakhadiranmu, ugh," kata Daphne sambil melotot ke arah Sarah. Terdengar Harry tertawa sangat keras di seberang telepon.

"Tapi, Harry, bisakah aku bicara denganmu? Ada sedikit masalah-"

 _/"Tentang Draco, 'kan?"/_ kata Harry memotong perkataan Daphne.

"Yah, well, sebentar, aku harus mengusir mereka dulu.." kata Daphne sambil menyuruh mereka untuk bekerja. Tapi pegawainya sangat bandel dan membuat Daphne sebal. Akhirnya Daphne pergi ke luar cafe dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia.

"Harry?"

 _/"Ya?"/_

"Harry, kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Draco? Ia sangat aneh semenjak sidang skripsinya selesai. Aku sangat khawatir.." kata Daphne dengan nada khawatir.

 _/"Apa Draco ada di cafe hari ini?"/_ kata Harry.

"Draco tidak mengunjungi cafe semenjak sidang skripsi itu. Bahkan di rumah pun ia jarang makan dan hanya mengurung diri di kamar,"

 _/"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu,"/_ kata Harry, terdengar helaan napasnya.

 **.:.:':.:.**

Harry bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sudah berkali-kali Harry menelepon Draco tetapi tidak ada respon. Pesan singkatnya pun tidak di balas. Sakitnya ini sangat tidak beralasan, membuat repot banyak orang.

Entah kenapa Harry bisa sakit sampai absen dari cafe selama seminggu sejak sidang skripsi Draco selesai. Tubuhnya sangat lemas dan ia mengeluarkan banyak keringat, namun kulitnya terasa dingin. Hugo pun sampai heran kenapa Harry bisa sakit padahal cuaca sangat bagus musim ini.

Teman-teman Draco, tanpa Draco, menjenguknya kemarin, Harry tidak tahu darimana mereka mendapatkan alamat rumahnya. Mereka menceritakan pada Harry apa yang terjadi pada Draco. Draco tidak kelihatan senang. Wajahnya sangat murung. Mereka semua dibuat keheranan dengan sikap Draco yang seperti itu. Seharusnya mereka bersenang-senang.

Dan setelah Daphne meneleponnya barusan, membuat Harry ingin pergi mendobrak rumah Draco dan mengoceh di depan wajahnya kenapa ia bertindak sangat bodoh.

Tapi, ia harus mencoba telepon Draco lagi, setidaknya ia harus memastikan sebanyak 5 kali, baru ia pergi ke rumah Draco. Ia akan menelepon Draco setelah bersih-bersihnya selesai. Harry turun dari kasur dan melihat dirinya di depan cermin.

Mengenaskan.

Harry menyipitkan matanya melihat penampilannya sendiri. Ia hanya mandi 3 kali dalam seminggu, membuat Hugo ogah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan hanya menaruh makanan untuknya di depan pintu. Katanya ia tidak tahan dengan bau Harry yang lebih parah dari bau bangkai. Ga segitunya kali.

Harry selesai memilih baju dari lemari, lalu ia melihat sekeliling dan meratapi kamarnya. Kamarnya sangat berantakan oleh baju-baju kotor selama ia sakit. Debu dan remah-remah makanan yang jatuh ke lantai sangat banyak hingga lantai terasa sangat kesat. Baru seminggu ia tidak merawat kamarnya, bagaimana kalau sebulan?

Untungnya ia sudah enakan. Tubuhnya sudah mulai terasa segar dan matanya pun sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas. Selama sakit, mata Harry selalu berair dan terasa panas. Oh sungguh Harry tidak tahu ia sakit apa. _Random_ sekali.

Harry turun ke bawah dan ia melihat kakaknya sedang menonton berita sambil minum kopi. Melihat kopi, ia jadi kangen cafe.

"Hibernasinya sudah selesai, anak muda? Oh, lihat, sudah jam 11 siang, ternyata," Kata Hugo sarkasme dan tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Memangnya aku Sandy si tupai. Aku sakit, tahu. Jahat sekali kau tidak merawatku seming-"

"Berhenti mengoceh. Cepat mandi, dan makan sarapanmu. Sudah lebih dari dua jam makanan itu terpampang nyata tanpa tersentuh," kata Hugo datar.

Harry mendelik ke arah kakaknya dan ke kamar mandi.

 **.:.:':.:.**

"Kenapa kau rapi sekali? Kau mau ke luar?" Kata Hugo melihat Harry, yang sedang makan, memakai baju rapi.

"Aku akan ke rumah Draco."

"Ngapain?"

"Apanya yang 'ngapain'? Ia sedang ngambek padaku," kata Harry dengan jengkel.

"Dan jangan tanya apa-apa," kata Harry langsung bicara begitu Hugo membuka mulutnya.

"Pelit. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah kau ingin aku antar?" Kata Hugo dengan sebal.

"Tentu saja aku ingin. Hugo, seharusnya kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi," kata Harry sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Hugo.

"Dasar bocah. Cepatlah, makanmu lelet sekali seperti siput, aku ke atas dulu mengambil kunci mobil," kata Hugo sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan naik tangga.

Harry buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya dan mencuci piringnya. Setelah itu ia melihat dirinya di depan cermin lagi, berniat untuk merapikan rambutnya yang sangat tidak manusiawi. Namun Hugo sudah terlanjur turun dan mencela rambutnya lalu kabur ke luar. Harry sangat ingin mencekik Hugo.

Mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil. Diam sebentar, lalu Hugo membuka percakapan.

"Di mana rumah Draco?" Tanya Hugo.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Harry.

"Tidak tahu? Dasar pacar tak berguna,"

Astaga, rasanya Harry ingin menjual Hugo ke pasar loak. Harry hanya balas tersenyum manis ke arah Hugo, membuat Hugo bergidik melihat senyuman itu.

"Lagipula mana mungkin kau tidak tahu rumah Draco? Kau kan bekerja di keluarganya," kata Harry santai.

"Aku hanya mengetesmu, kau ini pacar yang baik atau buruk. Ternyata kau adalah _option_ kedua." Kata Hugo datar.

Harry sebal mendengarnya, tapi ia tidak menyangkal kalau ia pacar Draco. Ia malah senang mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali kau mau pergi ke rumahnya?" Tanya Hugo, sebenarnya ia penasaran sekali.

"Sudah kubilang jangan tanya apa-apa, Hugo," kata Harry sambil menghela napas.

Hugo hanya menghela napas dan mereka pergi, hanya ditemani oleh suara radio. Harry tidak ingin mengambil resiko menceritakan masalah ini pada Hugo. Ia takut Hugo memberikan balasan yang tidak Harry harapkan, seperti berteriak, mengomeli, dan memutar mobilnya kembali ke rumah, misalnya. Nanti saja setelah masalah ini selesai dan sudah menemukan jalan keluarnya, baru ia bercerita.

Setelah sampai di gerbang rumah Draco, tiba-tiba Harry jadi bimbang. Perlukah ia bertemu dengan Draco hari ini? Apakah masalah ini harus diceritakan di rumah Draco? Apakah ada orang tua Draco di dalam sana? Apakah orang tua Draco menginjinkannya masuk? Apakah Draco mau bertemu dengannya jika sms dan telepon darinya saja tidak dibalas?

"Yah dia malah melamun. Harry, kita sudah sampai," kata Hugo dengan sabar. Ia mencoba menjadi kakak yang pengertian.

"Hugo, sepertinya aku tidak jadi menemui Draco," kata Harry dengan serba salah.

Hugo menghela nafas. Sepertinya ini masalah serius. "Oke, jadi kau mau kemana?"

Harry bingung. Ia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah, ia juga tidak ingin pergi ke cafe. Ia butuh _refreshing._ Ya, ia butuh itu.

Belum sempat ia mengutarakan keinginannya untuk pergi ke mana, Hugo sudah memutar mobilnya dan melaju pergi. Membuat Harry diam saja dan menatap Hugo dengan polos.

"Oh, ya ampun. Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu? Jangan kau pikir aku bodoh, Harry. Aku tahu kau sedang _stress_ dan dilema, ditambah kau baru sembuh. Aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan saat ini," kata Hugo sambil menyeringai.

Harry hanya diam dan mengikuti kemana Hugo akan membawanya. Ia berhenti menatap Hugo dan melihat jalanan di luar. Kembali melamun.

Hugo melihat yang Harry hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng. Adik kecilnya sudah dewasa. Sudah merasakan _stress_ nya berurusan dengan cinta. Hugo hanya berharap semoga Draco tidak mengecewakan Harry. Pertengkaran antara dua hubungan memang wajar. Ini pertengkaran yang wajar. Tapi kalau pertengkaran antara Harry dan Tom itu tidak wajar, itumah penganiayaan. Kriminal.

Harry tersadar sedari saat ia melihat jalanan sudah bukan lagi toko-toko dan gedung besar bertingkat. Sudah tidak lagi terlihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang. Digantikan oleh pemandangan alam. Pemandangan desa. Sebenarnya mereka di mana?

"Hugo, sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?" Kata Harry _to the point_ yang membuat Hugo tertawa.

" _Relax, kid._ Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat alami yang pas untuk menyegarkan pikiranmu yang berantakan seperti kamarmu," kata Hugo sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku jadi curiga padamu ya?" Tanya Harry dan menyipitkan matanya ke arah Hugo.

"Ya ampun, bocah. Diam saja kau. Sebentar lagi kita sampai," kata Hugo tidak sabaran. Harry hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya melihat jalanan di luar.

Harry merasakan mobil Hugo sedang parkir. Oh, mereka sudah sampai. Sepertinya perjalanan mereka jauh sekali. Setahu Harry, jarak dari kota ke desa itu jauh. Dan, ternyata mereka menghabiskan waktu dua jam perjalanan.

"Ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai," kata Hugo sambil mematikan mesinnya dan keluar dari mobil. Harry mengikuti. Harry melihat sekeliling.

"Kau membawaku ke tempat alami tapi ujung-ujungnya menginap di villa. Sebenarnya kau sedang apa, Hugo?" Tanya Harry dengan sabar.

"Bocah, dengarkan aku. Kau akan menginap di sini, di hotel ini, sedangkan aku tidak. Aku akan kembali ke rumah dan meminta Daphne untuk memberimu cuti beberapa hari, ia pasti mengerti. Aku tahu kau sedang kalut dan dilema. Daphne sudah menceritakannya padaku. Kau bebas ingin melakukan apa saja di sini. Kau hanya punya waktu tiga hari cuti. Setelah itu kau bisa meneleponku jika kau ingin pulang. Kau mengerti?" Kata Hugo menjelaskan.

Oh, rasanya Harry ingin memeluk Hugo dengan erat sampai ia gelagapan minta dilepas. Pengertian sekali kakaknya ini.

"Ini kartu ku. Kau pakai itu jika kau ingin membeli atau pergi ke suatu tempat. Jangan khawatir soal uang. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau sehat, jasmani dan rohani," kata Hugo lagi, membuat Harry menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca dan langsung melompat memeluknya.

"Tapi, Hugo, aku tidak membawa pakaian sama sekali. Aku hanya membawa _handphone,_ bahkan _charger_ an pun tidak ku bawa," kata Harry, suaranya terpendam karena ia masih memeluk Hugo.

"Kau bisa pakai _charger_ punyaku. Aku ada baju di mobil. Cukup untuk tiga hari. Dan baju ku pasti muat padamu, itu tersimpan di mobil sudah satu tahun lalu saat aku sedang bertugas di luar kota dan aku terlalu malas untuk mengeluarkannya. Bajunya masih bersih, kok," kata Hugo sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Harry. Lalu ia pergi mengambil tas ransel berisi baju di bagasi mobil dan memberikannya pada Harry.

"Hugo, sungguh, terima kasih.." kata Harry, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sama-sama, Harry. Ku tinggal ya," kata Hugo sambil memasuki mobil lalu melaju pergi. Meninggalkan Harry sendirian.

:.:.:.:

4 jam telah berlalu. 4 jam yang lalu Harry habiskan dengan tidur di villa selama 2 jam, 1 jam mandi dan 1 jam makan. Sekarang sudah jam 5 sore. Harry sedang duduk diam di suatu taman. Barang-barang serta urusan penginapannya sudah selesai terurus. Ia bebas pergi ke mana saja yang ia mau. Ia sangat membutuhkan ini. Dan ia memutuskan pergi ke taman yang tempatnya berada tidak jauh dari villa.

Tempat ini sepi. Kebanyakan orang datang ke sini untuk menjernihkan pikiran mereka atau untuk sekedar bersantai dari penatnya suasana kota, begitu kata resepsionis villa itu. Harry menandai villa ini sebagai tempat untuk ia dan Draco liburan nanti.

Ah, Draco. Tiada hari tanpa memikirkan Draco sedang apa, saat Harry masih sakit. Ia tidak tahu

"Draco, kau sedang apa?"

Ia tidak tahu kapan Draco akan berangkat ke Perancis. Bisa saja besok, atau bahkan hari ini? Harry tidak tahu. Acara wisuda Draco saja, Harry tidak tahu. Jangankan acara wisuda, kabar Draco pun Harry tidak tahu. Benar-benar pacar yang buruk, Harry ini.

"Draco, aku merindukanmu. Bodohnya aku menginginkanmu berada di sini saat kau saja tidak ingin menemuiku,"

Ia tidak akan menyangkal hubungan mereka. Biar saja Harry dikata egois jika ia menyebut mereka berpacaran, padahal Draco pun mungkin tidak menganggapnya.

"Draco, apa kau keberatan jika aku menganggap kita ini pacaran?"

Harry hanya ingin bersama Draco. Walaupun Draco akan pergi ke Perancis pun, Harry tidak masalah, asalkan Draco masih mencintainya, itu saja cukup.

"Kau tidak akan ke sini, Draco? Tempatnya enak, tahu. Sangat cocok bila kau butuh tempat favorit baru selain cafe,"

Harry putus asa harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya butuh Draco di sampingnya supaya ia tenang. Sejak Draco hadir dalam hidupnya, Harry menjadi lebih bersemangat untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik.

"Terkadang aku membayangkan jika kita tidak bertemu, apakah aku masih bisa bertahan? Kau tahu, Riddle itu sempat membuatku ingin mati saja, karena, orang yang mencintaiku saja menyakitiku, bagaimana jika yang tidak mencintaiku? Mungkin mereka akan membunuhku,"

Ia lebih menghargai waktu. Waktu yang ia punya saat sedang bersama Draco selama ini sangat ia syukuri. Ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengenal Draco lebih jauh.

"Draco, aku mencintaimu,"

Ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu.

"Harry.."

Astaga, ia sangat merindukan suara itu. Harry tersenyum, suara itu terdengar sangat lembut saat menyebut namanya. Ia berharap suara itu memanggil namanya di dunia nyata, bukan dalam lamunannya.

"Harry.."

 _Stop it,_ Draco. Jangan terus menyebut namaku, kau hanya membuatku ingin menangis karena tidak adanya kau di sisiku. Jangan hanya memanggilku saja, kau harus datang ke sini, aku membutuhkanmu.

Perlahan, air mata turun ke pipinya yang mulus. Ia tidak tahan, ia mulai menangis keras. Harry memeluk kedua kakinya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Membiarkan air matanya harus turun entah sampai kapan. Andai saja hanya dengan menangis, semua masalahnya akan selesai.

Ia merasakan seseorang memeluk dirinya lembut, Harry terkesiap. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan iris hijaunya bertemu dengan iris abu-abu yang sangat dirindukannya. Wajah Harry sangat kacau walaupun ia baru menangis sebentar. Matanya bengkak, pipinya basah oleh air mata, bibirnya memerah. Ia tidak percaya apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu kacau seperti ini. Ternyata aku tidak ada bedanya dengan Riddle itu. Aku sangat brengsek karena membuatmu menangis. Maafkan aku telah meragukanmu,"

Harry masih diam mematung. Masih tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Masih tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Masih tidak percaya apa yang dirasakannya. Draco, kata-kata cinta, dan pelukannya masih membuat Harry tidak percaya jika ini nyata.

"Harry, mau sampai kapan kau menjadi patung?"

Ya Tuhan, ini benar Draco. Harry bernafas. Ia pun tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ia menahan nafasnya hanya karena Draco.

"Um..."

Sungguh, Harry bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

"Um, Draco, sejak kapan kau di sini? Di taman ini, lebih tepatnya,"

Sebenarnya Harry malu jika Draco mendengar ocehannya. Semoga saja Draco tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku diberitahu Hugo alamat di mana kau berada. Tidak berpikir panjang aku langsung ke sini. Alasannya ada dua, aku merindukanmu dan aku masih mencintaimu,"

Harry memeluk Draco dan menangis lagi. Ia sekarang percaya kalau ini nyata. Ia percaya pelukan Draco. Ia percaya kata-katanya. Ia percaya Draco. Harry memeluk Draco sangat erat sampai baju Draco basah oleh air matanya. Draco hanya tersenyum merasakan pelukan Harry yang erat. Oh, Draco tidak keberatan, kok. Ia senang, malah.

"Harry, tatap aku,"

Harry melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Draco, intens.

"Ikutlah denganku, ke Perancis,"

 _What?_

 **END**

HELLOOOOOO wkwkwkwkwk maapkeun aku ga apdet dari taun lalu dan tiba2 udah end aja:") maapin author atuh ya ih authornya moody an :( setiap lagi ngelanjutin, pasti selalu aja punya ide2 baru gitu jadinya yg ini kaga jadi2 hehehe maapkeun abis inimah kalo kurang memuaskan reader2ku tercinta:") klean bisa bayangin sendiri draco ama harry di perancis ngapain yak wkwk oke dadah smuanyah!


End file.
